Betrothed
by Solarsystemex
Summary: Sequel to Rudolph Returns, Tigress is betrothed to a prince of a royal clan, she must marry him in order to reunite the Clans in order to end the Great War that's been going on for 100 years. In the meantime, Rudolph is on his own adventure, an Ice Crystal's been stolen and it can cause an ice age over a continent! Join Po, the Furious Five and Rudolph on another awesome adventure!
1. Prologue

**A/N: Here's the sequel to Rudolph Returns! I hope you enjoy this story, and I'll try my best at it! :D I don't own KFP or Rudolph (1998 remake) Enjoy!**

**Betrothed**

**Prologue**

_One hundred years ago, the greatest battle in all of China began and many lives were devastated or lost. The battle divided China from the Shengda Clan and the Qianglie Clan. Many gave their lives in great battles for the sake of people's lives. This horrifying battle went on for 74 years until the leader of the Shengda Clan decided to bring peace between the two clans._

* * *

Our tale began one evening, the sun's set and it's a blood red sky with clouds against the sky, there're soldiers set up in a tent camp in front of a massive castle, there're hundreds of animals, some antelope, gorillas, elephants, and some tigers. This is the Qianglie Clan, they're exhausted and tired from fighting the Shengda Clan. They're on the look out. Then, someone came over the hill, the gorillas who're standing guard were about to sound the alarm, but he began waving a white flag. The gorillas decided to wait and made sure it wasn't an assault. Then, a huge muscled male tiger began walking over behind the tiger waving the flag.

"It's Bao," one gorilla said to the other.

When the huge muscled tiger got closer, he's wearing some green pants with a green robe, and he had brown eyes. The tiger put the flag down and Bao bowed to the gorillas.

"What do you want Bao?" one gorilla asked.

Bao straightened himself up and said, "I have a deal to end this war once and for all. I must speak to Guang right away."

"And why?!" demanded a gorilla.

Bao told him why, and then the gorillas opened the gate and let him in. The soldiers were startled, but the gorillas calmed him down.

"Fear not, no assault, he must speak with our leader right away," said one gorilla.

The gorillas explained what he said, then they began leading Bao to Guang.

In the castle, in the king's royal room, there's a strong, muscled tiger sitting down in on his throne, he has on a white robe with gold trimmings on the edges of it. He's very handsome. He sighs in worry as his wife, a beautiful white tigress with blue eyes and in a golden dress, sees her husband is still worried. She walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Guang...same old thing?" she asked in a gentle tone.

Guang sighed, "Bai Li...why won't this...ever stop?" Bai Li put her finger under his chin and made him look at her.

"I swear, this war will stop someday..." she whispered.

Then a bunch of soldiers came in, all dressed in black uniforms. Guang and Bai Li took note of this.

"What's going on?" Bai Li whispered.

Then they stood in a straight line on opposites. One tiger came to the king and bowed before him.

"Your majesty," he said, "Bao has come to deliver a message."

"What?" Guang asked with widened eyes.

"He'll explain," said the tiger before stepping aside for Guang to see Bao coming to them.

Bao bowed to them, and Bai Li asked, "Bao, why have you come to our clan?"

"Relax," Bao said, "I've come here to tell you there's a way to end this war between us."

Guang's eyes widened, he looked at Bai Li, and she looked surprised as well. Guang looked back at Bao and asked, "What is on your mind?"

"Well," Bao said, "I decided a way to stop the war. And that's to let a female tiger marry my five-year-old son Bojing when they're old enough. Reunite the Clans to make China a Grand Strong Nation."

Guang's eyes widened again, he began thinking and then he asked, "Is that how the Clans will reunite?"

"Yes. I've decided this with my men, and we've agreed this will be the best way to end this war."

Guang began thinking again, he looked at Bai Li, and she nodded. Guang burrowed his brows and them he ran his hand down his face before he looked at Bao again.

"We'll do it," he said.

Bao smirked before Guang looked at the captain of the soldiers.

"Get the all of the tigers together so we can find a female tiger cub," he said.

The next day, hundreds of animals, tigers, gorillas, antelope, and others are gathered in front of a stage, the sun is rising shining its golden light in the blue sky. Bao is sitting next to Guang, Bai Li stood by her husband with her hands on his shoulders, then a five-year-old tiger in a white robe stood beside his father. A tiger stood up and pulled out a scroll.

"On behalf of King Bao, we've decided to end this war by having someone let their female daughter marry his son Bojing when they're old enough. And this'll reunite the two Clans and make China the Grand Strong Nation of the world. And further more..."

What they didn't know is that a couple who had the only female cub in the Clan began to get out of there. They've so many horrifying things about the Shengda Clan and they fear something will happen to their child.

"Let's hurry," the female tiger whispered in a nervous tone.

The male tiger nodded and they began to move without being noticed, they put robes over their heads as they called out the tiger families who had the female cubs. But they're too late not to be noticed for Bojing spotted them.

"Father! There're a couple of people running away!" he said.

"What?!" Bao shouted.

Bojing pointed to them trying to escape, then he caught a glimpse of a tiger's tail!

"Get them! They're running off!" Bao shouted.

Then some of Bao's men began going after them, Guang took note and then he ordered his men to charge as well, and they obeyed.

"And if they have the female tiger cub, bring them here!" Guang shouted.

The tiger family heard they're coming after them, so they began running on all fours while the mother carried her with her teeth, she's in a bundle of blankets so she won't fall. The male tiger lead his wife through some of the city while Bao and Guang's men chased after them. They jumped over barrels and a small fence before the mother began running on two feet, holding her baby close. The male tiger saw the soldiers coming, the mother held her baby tight as the father lead her to safety. Then he tripped, the mother stopped and looked at him.

"Go! Go! Run!" he shouted.

The mother didn't want to leave him, but for her baby's sake she ran and kicked part of the fence down, escaping from the Clan. She began running as fast as her legs can carry her while being careful with her baby. The father was seized by the soldiers, they picked him up and one held a sword at his neck.

"Where's the baby?!" a soldier demanded.

The male tiger wouldn't talk, the soldier demanded again, but he wouldn't talk. Then the soldier slit his throat, making blood pour out, then he threw him to the ground before slicing his head off.

With the mother, she's running as fast as she can with her baby close, she's panting as she runs as fast as she could, hoping to save her daughter from the Shengda.

_Mama's here, Mama's here,_ she thought as she kept running before disappearing into the forest.

* * *

So, the mother managed to escape from the Shengda with her daughter. Though she lost her husband, she saved her baby, erased her identity and leaving her at the Bao Gu Orphanage. The war continued on for another 26 years while the mother disappeared out of China, never to be seen again. No one's known the true identity of the little female tiger cub...

...until now...

**A/N: What did you think? My first story using a prologue, I hope you enjoy this story, and Rudolph will return in this story. :) REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	2. Daily lives resumed

**A/N: This chapter's showing the characters and that they've resumed their daily lives. I hope you enjoy, I don't own KFP or Rudolph (1998 remake)**

**Chapter 1 – Daily lives resumed**

It's two months after Rudolph returned to the Valley of Peace, he had a great time with his friends, he trained at the Jade Palace, he fought and defeated Temutai alongside the Dragon Warrior along with the aid of Shifu and the Furious Five. Afterward he had a dinner with them and they gave him grateful thank you presents, and finally, he got an action figure himself made by his best friend, Po. Sadly, he had to leave again, he said he'll come back some day, but he hasn't yet. His personal reasons though.

It's a beautiful morning in the Valley of Peace, the sun's rising in the sapphire sky, the villagers are just opening their shops and the Valley will soon be active, some kids are out playing in the warm June morning, and are heading to the lakes to cool off. Up at the Jade Palace, high on a mountain, touching the heavens, Po, Shifu, and the Furious Five have just woken up for another day of training. Now, after greeting their master, they're walking down the hall to have breakfast.

"Bring on the bean buns!" Monkey said happily as he bounced, using his tail.

"YEAH! Bean buns!" Mantis shouted as he hopped towards the kitchen.

Viper, Crane, Po and Tigress only chuckled as they walked down the hall. Po looked at Tigress, he smiled at her as she smiled a warm smile at him. Her smile is so beautiful to him, she's the most beautiful thing the panda's ever seen. He loves her to death. He put his arm around her back and she chuckled. She's been smiling more and actually allowed herself to have fun, while still being her hardcore self, but in a warmed up way. She gently kissed Po's cheek and he kissed her cheek as well. Po felt giddy, he's been seriously thinking about something lately.

Later in the kitchen, Monkey and Mantis were having a playful argument about who's gonna win their new obstacle course while Tigress just groaned in annoyance.

"And what about the bean paste field? I'm gonna beat you in that!" Monkey shouted playfully as he pounded his fist on the table.

"No, I'm gonna win the dumpling contest!" Mantis shouted back.

Po chuckled as he poured the noodles into seven different bowls, Shifu's gonna join them in a minute.

"Order up," he said as he passed the bowls out to them.

He passed them all out and they all thanked him as he did so. Po sat next to Tigress, she smiled warmly as he gave her bowl to her.

"Thank you, Po," she said as she smiled warmly.

"Not a problem, Tigress," Po said with a smile.

They began eating their noodles, the other members of the Five are happy for them, they're happy together and Tigress has loosened up some.

"You two are really head over heals for one another aren't you?" Mantis asked as he chuckled.

Tigress growled, "Mantis...no teasing about us..."

"She's right," said Crane, "Remember what happened last time?"

Mantis froze, recalling the horror event, he shut his mouth and began to eat faster, very nervous though. Tigress gave a sharp nod of satisfaction as Shifu walked in.

"Hello students," he said as he smiled.

"Hi Master Shifu," they all said in unison.

Shifu smiled as he sat in his chair next to Po and began eating his noodles.

"Good as always, Po," Shifu said with a smile.

"Thanks Master Shifu," Po replied with a smile.

Shifu smiled as he looked at Po and Tigress, they've not broken one of his rules since they were allowed to date (as far as he knows), he's happy to see his daughter smiling more than she used to, he knows he hasn't been a good father in the past for her, but he's trying to do better for her. While they kept eating, Crane and the others were talking while Po remained silent as he ate, he's thinking about two things though. Tigress was puzzled, normally he'd be in his talk active mood, but he's not today. She put her hand on his shoulder, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Po, are you okay?" Tigress asked.

Po looked at her and smirked, "Of course I'm okay, I was just thinking."

"About..."

Po froze for a minute, he was thinking about something he's been pondering for the last 4 days in mostly meditation. He saw the others including Shifu wondering what he was thinking about. Then Po thought of something.

"Oh...I was thinking about Rudolph," he said, hoping they'd buy that.

"Rudolph?" Viper asked, "What about him?"

"Uhm...I was just thinking how he's been doing...I mean...we haven't seen him for two months..." Po said as he chuckled nervously.

Shifu nodded, "I see, Po. I'm sure he's doing fine. You know him."

"Yeah, always making sure Christmas presents are gonna arrive! WOO!" Mantis shouted.

"Mantis, the elves make the toys, Rudolph helps Santa deliver them," said Crane.

"Plus, you know Christmas is about family, friends, and Jesus," Po said, recalling what Rudolph told him about.

"Correct Po," said Shifu, "But let's get done with breakfast, and then it's off to training."

While they resumed eating, Po looked at Shifu, he winked at him, thanking him for covering him, Shifu winked back, knowing what Po was really thinking about, but he needs to focus in training. Po continued eating, ready to start another day.

While way, way, up north, in Santa's village, under the golden sun and blue clear sky, some elves are gathering up the pieces to make the toys for Christmas coming in 6 months, there're some reindeer yearlings playing in the snow with the watchful eyes of their parents, and some kid elves are playing as well. The North Pole is about six hours ahead of China's time, so it's the afternoon.

In his house, Rudolph has just finished refurnishing his room with a new bed and a new comfy chair, he put on some blue winter pants, a green jacket with red stripes, and a red scarf. He sighed as he formed a small smile and he looked over at the action figures Po gave him. He admired the craftsmanship, he looked at them, of Po, the Furious Five, Mr. Ping, Oogway, Tai Lung, Shen, Shifu, Wolf Boss, and of himself with blue pants and a yellow shirt on. He picked it up and smiled, thinking of Po's generosity.

"Playing with your toys again?" said a feminine voice.

Rudolph jumped and then he put the action figure back on the shelf, he turned to face his mother, Mitzi, a female reindeer with blue eyes and has a white dress on.

"N-No Mom! I was...I was just admiring the craftsmanship!" Rudolph stuttered.

Mitzi chuckled, "I know son." She walked over to him and said, "I just wanted you to know that the Reindeer Games are starting in an hour."

Rudolph smiled as he put his hoof on his head, "I forgot about that...but I have an errand to run, and then I'll be on my way."

Mitzi nodded before hugged her and kissed her cheek, he went out of his room, his dad wasn't home for he's getting ready for the Reindeer Games. He walked through the den and to the door.

"Bye Mom! I'll see you at the Games!" Rudolph called out to her.

"Bye Rudolph, I love you," Mitzi said with a smile.

"Love you too."

Rudolph opened the door, went out and closed the door.

When he went outside, the cold wind blew right in his face, he flinched, but then he chuckled to himself

_Isn't it ever warmer than 10 degrees in June?_ he thought as he chuckled.

Rudolph began walking through the village, there aren't any Christmas decorations up at this time, but it always seems a bit like Christmas to Rudolph, but it never gets old for him. He saw some elves laughing and playing with some yearlings. He missed Po, but he likes being home with loved ones, he'd go back, but he doesn't wanna be gone too often. He's heading to the store to buy Zoey that necklace he saw a couple days ago on their wonderful date, he blushes at the memory as his nose glowed. Then a couple of does saw him, they smiled and began running over to him, giggling. He heard them he stopped and turned around to see them.

"Hello Rudolph," one said in a giggly tone.

"Heh...hello Melissa and Betty," Rudolph chuckled as he smiled, "What can I do for you?"

Betty was giddy, she's nearly dancing.

"Can we have your autograph?" Betty asked in a giddy tone.

Rudolph laughed, "You've asked for my autograph ten times before, have you had enough?"

"No!" the does said in unison.

Rudolph laughed as he grabbed their pieces of paper and wrote his name on them. They both gasped when he gave them back and they ran away laughing, Rudolph just shook his head as he smiled. He walked to the store and picked out Zoey the golden necklace with a sapphire in it, it's her birthstone. He walked to her house and knocked on her door. Then, Donner, a darker reindeer than that of Blitzen opened the door, he had blue pants and a green shirt on. He smiled at Rudolph.

"Hey Rudolph," he said with a smile.

"Hi Mr. Donner," Rudolph replied as he smile, "I'm here to see Zoey."

"Of course," said Donner, he went inside the house, "Zoey! Rudolph's here!"

"Coming!" Zoey said.

Then she came to the door, she's a beautiful female doe, she had a white shirt and a blue skirt on. She smiled warmly at Rudolph.

"Hello Rudolph," she said, "What brings you by?"

Rudolph chuckled, "Hey Zoey, I've got something for you." He blushed as his nose glowed, making Zoey giggle. Then he held out a black box about 6 inches wide. Zoey smiled wider as she gratefully took it. When she opened it, she gasped, it was the beautiful golden necklace with a beautiful sapphire in it, she looked at Rudolph with an astounded look.

"Rudolph?! How?! Why?!" she asked, completely shocked.

"Well...on our date two days ago...I saw you looking at it...and I thought I'd get it for you..." Rudolph said as his nose glowed brighter.

Zoey couldn't believe it, this thing was 900 dollars, and yet, Rudolph got it for her! She stepped outside as she looked directly into his eyes. Her brown eyes looked directly into Rudolph's soul, he blushed even more as his nose glowed even more. Then, she lurched forward and planted a kiss right on his lips! Rudolph gave a yelp of shock and his eyes widened to the size of dinner place. It's his first kiss! Then Rudolph settled into the kissing as his nose glowed, what he didn't know is that a jealous Arrow saw them, he glared at them in pure hatred.

_You shall regret this Reject...there's a storm coming,_ he thought in an angry tone.

He stomped off in anger while Zoey broke away from Rudolph, he looked at her with an amazed look.

"Z-Zoey..." he said in a shocked tone, he couldn't believe she did that!

"I-I'm sorry..." she said as she blushed lightly, "I...I couldn't hold it in anymore..."

Rudolph recovered and his nose stopped glowing, Rudolph smiled at her and said, "It's okay, Zoe. I loved it."

"You...you did?" Zoey asked with slightly widened eyes.

Rudolph nodded, "Well, I'd stay longer, but I gotta get to the stadium."

"I'll see you later, Rudolph," Zoey said with a warm smile, "I'll take good care of the necklace.

"Will do," Rudolph said as he hugged her, she returned it and then kissed his cheek before she went back into the house. Rudolph began walking away, and then he began jumping up and down.

_My first kiss! My first kiss!_ Rudolph shouted in his mind, full of joy and happiness, it took a lot of him to keep himself from shouting for real.

Then he began running in joy, cheering in his mind. He's ready for the Reindeer Games to start.

**A/N: Rudolph's first kiss! He LOVED that didn't he? And we'll see what Po has planned, and what does Arrow plan to do? That reindeer's a thorn in Rudolph's side isn't he? REVIEW! :D**


	3. Arrow bullies Rudolph, Po's choice

**A/N: I decided to add an extra chapter for today. I hope you enjoy, it's a little shorter, but I hope you enjoy. :) I don't own KFP or Rudolph (1998 remake)**

**Chapter 2 – Arrow bullies Rudolph, Po's choice**

Rudolph is walking through the village, he's giggling, he's so giddy about having his first kiss with the doe of his dreams! His heart's racing as his nose glows again.

_Dang it,_ he thought as he giggled.

He began to skip while humming a little tune, he's so giddy he can't contain his excitement. Then someone punched him to the ground!

"Ow!" he shouted.

He looked up to see an angry Arrow with a few of his friends. Arrow was a bit older, he had green jacket on with black pants.

"Arrow?" Rudolph said in annoyance as he rubbed his hurt cheek.

"YOU!" Arrow shouted in anger, "How could you do that?!"

"Do what? Haven't we gone through enough of this?"

Arrow grabbed him by the shirt and picked him off the ground.

"YOU KISSED MY DOE! And now you're gonna pay!" Arrow shouted in anger.

Rudolph groaned in annoyance, Arrow was about to throw a punch, but Rudolph broke free. Arrow charged at him but Rudolph did a backflip to avoid him. Arrow tripped and growled at Rudolph.

"Arrow, I really don't wanna get into a fight with you," Rudolph said, not wanting to do it.

"Ha! You learned kung fu! Aren't you gonna challenge me?!" Arrow shouted.

"Just because I know how to do kung fu, I shouldn't use it for wrong doings. And fighting you is just that."

"Insolent coward!" Arrow spat at him.

"Yeah! Insolent coward, Reject!" the other reindeer yelled.

Rudolph sighed, he didn't wanna do this, he's had enough of Arrow's awful behavior.

"Get him!" Arrow shouted.

The other reindeer charged at him, Rudolph defended himself with blocking technique, and then jumped onto a barrel before grabbing the edge of a roof! He began to pull himself up while Arrow began throwing snowballs at him. He hit him, but Rudolph kept climbing.

"You only learned kung fu to take my doe away!" Arrow snapped, "She should not be with you! You're just a joke and an obnoxious person to be around!"

The words stung Rudolph, he felt saddened, but he climbed onto the top of the roof and said, "Arrow, you and your behavior has got to stop this before someone really gets hurt!" Then Rudolph began running away while Arrow and his friends began shouting insults at him, they hurt Rudolph more, he felt on the verge of tears, but he held them back.

In the Stadium, the Reindeer games are beginning in 45 minutes, some elves and reindeer are already gathered to watch them. The games are now held once in June, in October, and in December, two nights before Christmas Eve to make sure the reindeer are ready for being a flyer when they grow up. Rudolph's dad, Blitzen, is talking with Santa who has red pants and a red shirt on with a Christmas Tree on it. Blitzen is in a black and white suit, he's coaching since the original coach is sick.

"So, is everything ready?" Santa asked.

"Yes, sir," replied Blitzen, "All of the fliers are coming, and people should be piling in shortly."

Santa chuckled, "Very good. I trust it'll be a good round one this time."

"I hope so," replied Blitzen.

Then Rudolph came running in, he's slightly panting as he runs to his dad and Santa. They saw him coming, and then he tripped and nearly knocked his dad down.

"Rudolph? Are you all right?" Santa asked in a concerned tone.

Rudolph began to stand up, when he did, he slipped and fell onto his back. He's a bit dazed, so Blitzen helped him up and made sure he stood up straight.

"What happened?" Blitzen asked, knowing something's probably wrong.

Rudolph managed to get control of his breathing, "Arrow...again...he was insulting and mocking me. I ran to avoid fighting.

"Arrow?" Blitzen asked incredulously, shaking his head, "I'm glad you avoided him for the seventh time this week, but...he's getting bad..."

"Oh, dear," said Santa, stroking his beard, "I've heard about Arrow. His awful behavior has been increasing."

"And I've had enough with him wanting to fight me," Rudolph told them.

Blitzen shook his head, "We need to do something about Arrow's awful behavior. He's been doing lots of wrong things for weeks now."

Rudolph nodded, he'd tell them about his and Zoey's first kiss, but he decided to wait until tonight. For now, the games are gonna start in 40 minutes, they must be ready.

"I'm gonna go sit down now," said Rudolph.

"You do that," said Santa, "And Rudolph, we'll do something about Arrow."

Rudolph nodded, "Just make him stop what he's doing. I've had enough."

Blitzen and Santa nodded while Rudolph began walking to his seat.

Meanwhile, back at the Jade Palace, at the Pool of Sacred Tears, Po is meditating, he's is sitting cross legged by the Pool. He's trying to concentrate on something, he's searching what's in his heart, but for what?

_Inner peace, inner peace,_ Po said through his mind as he felt the flow of the universe around him, _What must I do?_

He recalls the day he had with Shifu in the Sacred Hall of Warriors, it was four days ago.

_Flashback_

_Po is talking with Shifu in the Sacred Hall of Warriors, he's wanting to marry the girl of his dreams; Master Tigress. Po's excited, but Shifu has told him something else he hadn't thought of._

"_Po, if you don't step down as the Dragon Warrior, and if Tigress is your wife, she'll be a kidnap target of every villain and scoundrel in the land," said Shifu, "Maybe even beyond."_

"_Gee...that is a tough call," said Po, "But I do love Tigress."_

"_You either give up your Dragon Warrior title, or have every villain come after her," Shifu said firmly, "It's the rules of the Dragon Warrior. It's not a choice, Po."_

_Po saw in his master's eyes that he's dead serious. Po loves being the Dragon Warrior, and yet he loves Tigress, she's like the world to him! Shifu could see that Po's in a difficult choice._

"_Master, what do you think I should do?" Po asked, hoping for an answer._

"_I can't answer that for you, Po," Shifu replied, making Po groan, but Shifu held up his hand and said, "But I can tell you this, Po. The Dragon Warrior follows what's in his heart, the Dragon Warrior does not follow what makes up his mind."_

_Po nodded, understanding what Shifu was telling him._

"_I know you love Tigress," continued Shifu, "And you have my blessing if you decide to marry her, but everything has a cost to it Po. Big or small."_

_Po nodded, "I understand Master."_

_Shifu nodded, "I know you love being the Dragon Warrior, and that's a good thing. But we can't risk having more danger brewing across China. So...I have a suggestion for you to search on what you decide to do." He paused and Po got ready, then Shifu said, "Meditate. Meditate, figuring out what your heart says, and focus using the flow of the universe. Concentrate and be wise."_

_Po nodded, bowed before his master and said, "Thank you, Master."_

_End of flashback_

Po recalls the day as if it were a few minutes ago, and he's still meditating to see if he loves Tigress enough to give up his Dragon Warrior title. He thought of all the stuff he's done as the Dragon Warrior, fighting Tai Lung, Shen, Ke-Pa, Temutai, and some other bandits. Then...something struck him like a lightning bolt. He can still be a kung fu master without being the Dragon Warrior! He can be known as "Master Po" like Tigress and the others are known! He thought about it some more, and his love for Tigress is extremely great. The most beautiful, smart, kind-hearted woman he's ever known. That's it. He's made his choice, knowing by the universe, it's what he should do. He opened his eyes and smiled widely, then he began running back to the Palace. Oogway was watching from above with a smile on his face.

"You've done a great job considering it, and now, you know what direction your life should take," Oogway said before disappearing, proud of Po.

Later, after stumbling and falling, Po finally ran into the Hall of Warriors, where Shifu sits cross legged in front of the Moon Pool. Po tripped again, but then he got back up, but then fell down again.

"Master Shifu," said Po.

"What is it?" Shifu asked opening his eyes.

"I've made my decision about Tigress."

Shifu looked at him, Po smiled widely and said, "After lots of consideration, I've decided that I'm gonna marry her."

Shifu smiled widely, "Congratulations, Panda. I'm proud of the both of you. I wish you both the best of happiness."

Po bowed to his master, "Thank you for giving me your blessing." Shifu nodded before Po said, "I gotta get a ring! I'm so excited! Woo hoo!" Then he began running shouting "Yeah! Woo hoo! All right!" Shifu chuckled as he shook his head, happy for Po and for his daughter. He resumed his meditation.

_Po must really love my daughter, _he thought.

**A/N: What do you think? I don't take LoA to be canon, but I think Po stepping down qualifies in the movies as well, but KFP 6 could have Po marry Tigress at the end, ending his tale on a happy note. :) And this'll be the final chapter until Thursday or so, I'll add more.. REVIEW! :D**


	4. Proposing to Tigress

**A/N: And I'm back from my trip! Had an AWESOME time worshipping God and hanging out with my youth group! Enjoy this chapter! :D I don't own KFP or Rudolph (1998 remake)**

**Chapter 3 – Proposing to Tigress**

Po is very giddy, he's singing to himself as he skipped across the Valley, the sun's about to set, and he can't wait to propose to his awesome soon to be wife! The villagers noticed that he's in a happy mood, which makes them wonder, but be happy as well. But, he's also nervous as well, for he doesn't know if she'll say yes. If she does, it would be the happiest moment of his life. He recalls the times they spent together during training, hanging out by their favorite tree during free time, playing games, and loving each other. Po sighed dreamfully as he stops skipping, but still very excited. He saw his dad's noodle shop, he decided to trot away to avoid him, for he doesn't wanna be embarrassed, but he knows he will be. He heads to the jewelry shop in hopes of the perfect ring. When he enters, he enters with an excited attitude and with a big smile. He began looking at the rings, different colors, gold and silver rings, some with rubies, sapphires, emeralds, diamonds, you name it.

_Oh, man! They're all so awesome! I can't find one for my beautiful Tigress!_ Po thought in an excited tone.

He has so many thoughts going in his mind on Tigress, his proposal and their beloved future, it's a bit overwhelming for him, but he wants to do it so badly! He continues to look and then he trips, and falls flat on his face. Clumsy Po! He stood back up and when he did, he gasped. He saw a golden ring with orange and black stripes with a diamond in the middle. He stood up, his eye brows rose and his eyes widened as he looked at it in amazement.

"This is the one!" he shouted, excitedly.

Some people were looking, but then a goose woman came up to him, she smiled and said, "Can I help you, Dragon Warrior?"

"Oh yeah!" Po said in a happy, excited tone, "I'm gonna propose to a beautiful lady tonight! And I'd like to get that ring!" He pointed at the ring, the goose woman smiled.

"Fine choice, Dragon Warrior," she said, "That'll be 900 Yuan."

"Nine hundred Yuan?!" Po shouted, shocked.

"Yes sir, it's no cheaper than that."

Po did want to propose to Tigress badly, so, since she's worth more to him more than anything, including money and his title, he smiled at the goose woman and gave her the money. The goose woman smiled at the panda, took the ring out, put it in a small black box and gave it to him. Po then ran out of the jewelry shop, happy to know that he's gonna propose, but he's nervous on what she might say.

Not too far away from the Valley of Peace, there's a jaguar with dark green eyes, she's in a red robe and has the symbol '盛大' **(A/N 'grand')**on her right sleeve. She's looking for the Valley, she knows she's not far, but she doesn't know exactly where to go. Then she sees a duck pulling a cart with his family on it. She walks over to them.

"Excuse me, travelers," she said calmly.

The duck stopped pulling his cart to see the jaguar, she looked nice, she smiled warmly at them.

"Ma'am, can we help you?" the duck asked.

"Yes," the jaguar replied, "My name's Meili, I've come to find the Jade Palace. I have an urgent message."

"Oh, yes," the duck said with a smile, "We're just coming back from vacation, and we live there. Just follow the path to the right and then head down a small hill, walk for 10 minutes and then turn left."

"Thank you," Meili replied as she smiled.

Then she began walking, holding a scroll in her palm, she formed a desperate look to deliver it.

Back at the Jade Palace, Po ran up the stairs faster than he's ever gone, he made it up to the Palace Arena, and collapsed, he began gasping but then he began running as fast as he could to the barracks. A little while later, he cleaned himself off some and made sure he looked nice for their date, he's most excited to propose to his beautiful Tigress. He walked into the kitchen, Monkey, Mantis, Crane and Viper are eating some dumplings while he walked in, excited. Viper took notice of him, she smiled at him.

"Hey Po," she said in a warm tone.

"Hey guys," Po said in an excited tone.

"Hey Po," Monkey said with a smile, "You look happy."

"I am."

"What's going on?"

Po looked around the kitchen, he made sure Tigress wasn't around, then he asked, "Where's Tigress?"

"She's meditating in the Sacred Hall of Warriors," Crane explained.

"Okay, awesome!" Po said, pumping his fist into the air, "I've got some exciting news!"

"What is it?" Viper asked.

"I'm gonna propose to Tigress," Po said with a smile.

"What really?!" Mantis shouted, surprised.

"Yeah...but...I'm worried if she'll say no..." Po said, frowning.

"Oh, come on Po!" Monkey said happily, "You know her! Of course she'll say yes!"

"Shhh!"

"Sorry...but you know Tigress, she loves you, and would always love you until the end of time," Monkey said in a softer tone but with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, Po, no need to worry, I'm sure she'll say yes," Viper said in a motherly tone.

Crane and Mantis agreed, telling Po she will accept and he shouldn't worry.

"Thanks for encouraging me guys," Po said with a smile, "Shifu's given me his blessings and my dad...he had it when" he stopped as he blushed, "When he figured I had a crush on her since I was 16..."

"Daddy's boy," Mantis teased, Viper slapped him on the back of his head, "OW!"

Po shook his head, incredulously as he chuckled.

"We wish you the best of luck and happiness, Po," Crane said softly as he smiled at him.

"We all do," Monkey said as he went over to him and wrapped his arm around the panda.

Po loved the support of his friends, he was once a bumbling panda and worked in a noodle shop, but now they're his friends and he's a kung fu legend. He thanked his friends before pulling them into a group hug and leaving to go get Tigress. He's giddy, and he begins to laugh, his friends began to snicker as well, happy for the panda.

With Tigress, she's meditating in the middle of the floor of the Sacred Hall of Warriors, she sat cross legged focusing on the flow of the universe. She looked so peaceful meditating. Then Po came running in, when he saw her, he nearly fell over. He stood up straight, trying to compose himself and contain his excitement.

"Tigress," he said, trying to contain his excitement.

"What is it, Po?" she asked, trying to meditate.

"I would love to take you out on a quick date to our spot."

"Po are you nuts?" she asked, opening her golden eyes, "Shifu'll find out and..."

"Tigress, he said we could go, and he knows about it" Po explained as he knelt down next to her.

Tigress shook her head, "I have to meditate."

"Tigress, please come with me."

Tigress looked into his pleading jade eyes, she tried to stay strong, but she sighed and gave up.

"Okay Po," she said with a warm smile.

She stood up and Po hugged her, she hugged back and gave him a quick kiss before they begin to head out. Po held Tigress close, enjoying her warmth, his heart races in excitement, he's gonna propose to her!

With Meili, she's reached the gates of the Valley, she has a determined look as she walks to the gates. When she reached them, Zeng, who's been gathering things for the Palace, sees her. He stands up straight, his eyes slightly widened as he looked at the jaguar. He bowed before her with a wide smile.

"And what's your name, my lady?" he asked.

Meili chuckled, "My name's Meili. I've come to see Grandmaster Shifu of the Jade Palace. Do you know him?"

"Yes ma'am!" Zeng said standing up straight, "I'm his number one worker! Best in all of China!"

Meili chuckled, "I see. Well, can you take me to meet him? I've got an urgent message for him."

"Why don't you let me take it?"

"I can't. I must deliver it to him personally."

Zeng's eyes widened as he formed a dreamy smile, he loved the beauty of this jaguar.

"Follow...me...my lady," he said dreamfully, feeling a feeling he's never felt before.

Meili chuckled as she began to follow Zeng to the Jade Palace.

With Po and Tigress, they're talking to each other as they enjoy one another's company, ever since the last Winter Festival, they've had the best moments of their lives. Even though it's midday, Po can't wait any longer to propose to his beloved Tigress, he loves her to death. She smiles warmly at Po, her smiles never get old for him, they're so beautiful and precious, and she is as well to him. She wondered why she was taking her to their spot in the middle of the day, but she figures it's just another day to hang out with him. They breathed in the warm June air, they love all weather. They walked up to their special tree that has beautiful green leaves and is very healthy. They sat down in front of it, overlooking the Valley of Peace. They breathed in and out, taking in the view.

"Isn't this view beautiful?" Tigress asked as she looked out onto it.

"Yeah, it's beautiful at any time on a sunny day," Po said as he smiled, he looked into Tigress' beautiful amber eyes and said, "But all beauty in this world, compare nothing to you." Tigress blushed as she smiled.

"And my panda...he's more awesome than anything in this world," she said, making Po blush and smile. Then they kissed one another passionately as the golden sun shined down on them. When they pulled away, they looked into each other's eyes before looking back onto the beautiful view ahead of them. After a moment of silence, Tigress sighed.

"Is something wrong?" Po asked, putting his hand on her shoulder.

Tigress shook her head as she smiled, "No Po. Everything's fine. I just have something on my mind."

"Yes?" Po asked, feeling his stomach twist a little.

"Well..." Tigress said, hugging her knees, "Before you came...all I wanted was to do kung fu...I was hardened and determined...determined to earn Shifu's love to show I wasn't a second Tai Lung..." she paused as she looked at him, "So...I didn't want any companionship...I figured love was for suckers...but...when you came, I began changing...you brought me so many new things in life, Po." She rested her head on his shoulder, "You brought happiness...learning have to have fun...I've never felt...so loved before, Po...I wanna thank you for giving me a new view of life. Thank you, Po."

Po smiled warmly at Tigress, she did the same as a tear rolled down her cheek. Po began rubbing her head and said, "It was nothing, Tigress. I just wanted you to be happy." Tigress smiled warmly as she snuggled with her panda, he did the same with her. Now, the time's come to ask her.

"Tigress, can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Sure," Tigress replied.

Po sat up and she did the same, Po stood up and stretched, he reached down for Tigress, she took his hand and he helped her up. Po took both of her paws and pulled her close.

"Tigress, you know these months we've been together have been awesome. I really, really love you, and I don't know what I'd do without you. I've been wanting to be your boyfriend for so long, it feels like a lifetime away now that you're with me..." he trailed off as he looked into her beautiful amber eyes.

"Go on..." Tigress whispered.

"And I don't know how I could've asked for a better friend, a better girl, you make my life full of so much happiness. If I get scared, you comfort me, if I'm in trouble, you're there for me. You know what to do say comfort me."

"Where's this going, Po?" Tigress asked, getting suspicious.

"I'm getting there," Po said with a smile, "And...I've thought over it for some time now, Shifu's fine with it...so..." He got down on one knee, making Tigress' eyes widened he let go of her paws and reached into his pocket, when he pulled out the box she gasped, and when he opened it to show her the ring, she gasped as she covered her mouth in shock.

"Tigress, I love you. And I'd do anything for you. I could not ask for anyone better. Will you do the honor of becoming my wife?" Po asked as a hopeful smile spread across his face.

Tigress didn't know what to do, it was a normal day, training, meditating, eating, and now, it's turned into a magical day for her and Po! Tears rolled down her cheeks as she tried to compose herself, she has a million thoughts running in her mind. She knows Po would have to step down as the Dragon Warrior if she marries him. She looked down at him, and he still had his smile.

"Tigress...if you say yes...it would be the happiest moment of my life..." Po whispered.

"I-I know, Po..." Tigress whispered as she tried to compose herself, "This...this is so...wonderful..." She didn't know what to do, then she asked, "You'd give up the Dragon Warrior title for...me?" Po nodded, and Tigress teared up even more, she couldn't believe he loves her that much! Trying to compose herself, and feeling so loved, and by a guy named Po, she made her decision.

"Po..." she whispered, "I...I...yes...I will marry you."

Po put on the happiest smile of his life, his girlfriend has accepted his proposal and he gets to have her! He cries tears of joy as Tigress reaches out her hand and he puts the ring on for her, it glistened in the sunlight. Then Tigress pulled him into a deep kiss, and he returned it with the same force. This is the happiest moment of their entire lives, and they never want it to end! After 4 minutes of kissing, they broke loose, smiling at each other.

"Let's go tell the others!" Po said excitedly.

"Let's go, my panda," Tigress said happily.

They begin walking back to the Palace to tell them the wonderful news, but in the Sacred Hall of Warriors, Zeng walks in with Meili, she's a little freaked out by the goose giving her loving looks. Then Shifu walked into the hallway, when he saw Meili, his eyes slightly widened.

"Master Shifu!" said Zeng, "You have a visitor!"

Meili walked up to Shifu and bowed to him.

"Grandmaster Shifu," she said, bowing.

"No need for formalities," Shifu said, holding his hand in the air, "Just call me Master Shifu. What's your name?"

"My name's Meili. I've come from the Shengda Clan to deliver you a message," Meili explained, handing him the scroll.

Shifu's eyes widened and his brows raised, "The Shengda Clan?! At war with the Qianglie Clan?!"

"Yes," said Meili, "Read the message. I believe the person to end the war may be in this Palace."

Shifu raised an eyebrow as he unrolled the scroll to read it while Zeng gave Meili some red roses. She gave him an odd look.

"Thank you..." she said, not knowing what else to say.

Then Zeng fainted.

**A/N: Zeng has a crush on a JAGUAR?! XD And Po proposed to Tigress but when Meili showed up...uh oh! Find out what happens next in the next chapter! If you review, it lets me know you're interested, so REVIEW! :D**

**'Meili' means 'beautiful and graceful'**

**'Shengda' means 'grand'**

**'Qianglie' means 'strong'**


	5. The message and a blizzard

**A/N: So SORRY for the wait! I got restricted for a while, but I'm allowed to post this chapter. REVIEW PLEASE! I don't own KFP or Rudolph (1998 remake).**

**Chapter 4 – The message and a blizzard**

Po and Tigress are so happy, Po has proposed to Tigress and he's gonna marry her in the future. They take in the view of the Valley of Peace, it's so beautiful with the green pastures surrounding it, the lakes, and the golden sun shining down on it. in the warm June day. They both breathed in and out, Po looked at the beautiful Tigress next to him, he doesn't need the title of the Dragon Warrior to be a great kung fu master, what he wants, is kung fu...and her. Tigress caught him looking at her. Before she could say anything, Po kissed her with passion, Tigress returned it with the same force. They broke loose before giving each other loving looks.

"Come on! Let's go tell the others!" Po said in an excited tone.

"I'm with you," Tigress said happily.

They began moving, both are excited, what they don't know is that Shifu is shocked. In the Sacred Hall of Warriors, he looks at Meili with wide eyes and his ears pointed straight up.

"You're...you're serious about this?" Shifu asked in shock.

"Yes," Meili replied, crossing her arms.

Then Shifu remembered Po was proposing to Tigress, his ears dropped as he formed a sad look. He felt terrible, he felt as if he were gonna throw up.

"Is something wrong?" Meili asked, taking notice.

Shifu composed himself, and looked at her, "It's just...someone was proposing to her..." Meili's eyes slightly widened.

"What? But, we must speak with them right away," she told them.

Shifu sighed as Zeng got back up, he's dazed, he's cuckoo, and in love.

"Zeng, can you...ring the gong to call the students for a meeting?" Shifu asked, feeling terrible for some reason.

"Y-Yes Master Shifu!" Zeng said in a fast tone, "Can she come with me?"

"Just ring the gong!" Shifu said with an ear twitching impatiently.

Zeng took off, he likes Meili, the jaguar raised another eyebrow at them while Shifu tried to hide his grieve from her.

With Po and Tigress, they're excited to tell their friends on what's gonna happen in the future between them. The rest of the Five are eating dumplings while talking to one another, Mantis made a joke that made Monkey laugh and Viper roll her eyes in annoyance. Then Po entered in with Tigress.

"I'm getting married!" he shouted happily with his hands in the air.

"What?!" the other four said in unison.

"I'm getting married!" Po repeated in the same tone, showing them the ring on Tigress' finger, Crane's beak dropped as they formed shocked looks, but then they turned into happy looks.

"Congratulations Po and Tigress!" Viper said happily as she wrapped around Po.

"Yeah!" Mantis shouted jumping onto Po's shoulder, "Congrats, big guy!"

Crane came up and hugged both of them before giving his congrats, Monkey gave them some of his almond cookies as his congrats to them.

"Thanks guys, your congratulations mean a lot to us," Tigress said with a warm smile.

"It means tons for both of us!" Po said excitedly as he put his arm around his betrothed, "Nothing can ruin this moment!"

Then the gong rang, they all laughed while Tigress chuckled.

"Well, there's the gong," Viper giggled, "Let's go see what Shifu wants."

The warriors chuckled before Po held Tigress' hand and they began walking to see what Shifu wanted. They entered the Sacred Hall of Warriors and they saw Shifu standing there with Meili, they eyed her curiously. Shifu stood in front of them with his arms behind his back, hiding his grief for them.

"Master, may we ask who this is?" Crane asked.

Before Shifu said anything, Meili stepped forward and said, "I'll introduce myself, Grandmaster Shifu." Shifu nodded, feeling relieved he won't have to tell them himself. Meili stood in front of the warriors with her arms crossed, she eyes Tigress.

"So...I'm guessing you're the one whose mother erased your identity," she said.

Tigress raised a curious eyebrow, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I thought you wouldn't know or even remember."

"Ma'am, excuse me for interrupting, but what's this about?" Po asked.

Meili looked at the panda, "Dragon Warrior, I presume?" Po nodded before she continued, "Well, I'm a messenger from the Shengda Clan, that has been at war with the Qianglie Clan for the past 100 years."

"Whoa!" Po said in astonishment, "The two Clans that've been fighting in the Great China War?!"

"Precisely," replied Meili, "I've come to tell you that 26 years ago, the leaders of both clans intended on stopping the war."

Tigress was a little surprised to hear 26 years, she's twenty six years old.

"They had decided to let someone from the Qianglie Clan marry Prince Bojing when they're old enough. The war would've ended if that family didn't run off," Meili told them.

"Prince Bojing?! He's one of the greatest kung fu masters in all of China!" Po shouted, Shifu hit Po with his staff.

"Quiet panda! Let her talk!" Shifu instructed.

"It's okay," Meili said, "Anyway, yes, Bojing has been waiting since that day to meet his betrothed. And just a few weeks ago, we found out the family had left her at an Orphanage to hide her from the Shengda Clan. The war went on for 26 more years, but it's seized since we've found her."

"I'm sorry, but who is this girl?" Crane asked, confused.

Meili looked at Tigress, "It is her." Tigress' eyes widened while the others except Shifu gasped.

"Tigress?! You're betrothed?!" Viper exclaimed.

"Yeah, but to me!" Po said with a smile.

"Wait, wait," said Meili, she looked at Po, and then at Tigress, "You wanna marry the panda?"

Tigress' face hardened some, "Yes. He's captured my heart, and I will be his wife soon."

Meili shook her head, "No. You can't marry him, if you don't the War will get even worse and may spread even past China."

"What?!" Po shouted, "But she's my girl!"

"I understand how hard this must be for you two, but sometimes don't turn out the way you want."

Tigress growled at Meili, "How could you tell us this?!"

"I am a messenger, it is the Shengda Clan and Qianglie who made the agreements. It's all arranged."

Po is getting sad, he's just asked Tigress to be his wife! Tigress is too, but she has a hard look on her face.

"Ma'am, Po just asked Tigress to marry..." Viper started, but Meili held her hand up.

"I am sorry, but Tigress is the one to be betrothed to Bojing and bring peace, and to make China the Grand Strong Nation of the world," Meili told them.

Tigress growled, "No! I won't marry that lunatic!" Meili's eyes slightly widened.

"How dare you speak of the Prince like that!" Meili snapped.

"Tigress, control your anger," Crane said softly as Tigress' lips curled up showing off her fangs.

"I hate to do this to you two, but it's what the two kings want, and they must have what they desire," Meili told them.

"What they desire?!" Tigress snapped, "You're not sorry at all for this insolence! You came to break us apart!"

"I did not, it's the..."

"I don't CARE!" Tigress roared, Po put an arm on her, to comfort her, it worked, a little.

"I really am sorry," Meili told them, "But I'm supposed to depart with Tigress tomorrow morning, for they told me it would be an exhausting journey, and it was."

"I am NOT going WITH YOU!" Tigress roared, hiding her sadness.

"You _have _to. It's for China's good! Do you want many more casualties to be lost?!"

"I understand that, but I can _not_ marry him! There must be another way to end the War!"

"That would take too long, and it might spread into Russia!"

"Calm down, Tigress," Shifu told her.

Tigress wanted to scream, she held it in as a tear fell down Po's face.

_Control yourself, Tigress,_ Tigress thought, _Don't break out in rage._

"Get yourself packed," Meili told Tigress, "We must leave at first light."

She began walking, "And tomorrow, be sure to say goodbye to your friends."

That did it. She ROARED, broke free from Po's grasp and pounced on her! Meili fell flat on her face.

"Tigress!" Shifu shouted.

"Get off me!" Meili shouted.

"NO! I will NOT leave my friends! I won't GO!" Tigress roared.

Meili glared at her, "You _must_! If I don't come back with you in six days, then the War will get even worse! I must bring you back!"

"Tigress, get off her!" Shifu demanded.

Tigress snarled at Meili, but Shifu is her foster father, she sighed heavily before getting off her. She stood up straight as she began walking away.

"Tigress, apologize to her," Shifu told her.

Tigress looked at her, Meili waited for it.

"I'm sorry you had to come here," she said with a hard look.

She began walking, well, trotting away.

"Tigress! That's not how I wanted it!" Shifu shouted.

Meili got up and brushed herself off, Shifu turned to her and said, "I'm sorry for her behavior."

"No, I figured she'd be upset," Meili replied, "It'll be best if she'd cool down off, and then apologizing." Shifu nodded before she asked, "May you show me where I'm staying tonight?"

Shifu nodded before turning to Po.

"Master, I'll go talk with her," Po said softly as tears rolled down his face.

Shifu nodded before Po began leaving. While Shifu helped Meili find where she's gonna be staying, Po walked out of the Palace, he knew she was heading to the barracks or the training hall, he looked in the barracks, but he didn't find her there. So, he began walking to the training hall. He walked outside, the clouds gathered some as sadness crept into his soul, he began leaking more tears as he felt his heart break, and then break some more into powder. Then he collapsed onto the ground and began sobbing. He's so broken, he asked Tigress to marry him, and then this jaguar comes in to tell them she's already engaged. He cried his eyes out, being as quiet as he could. He opened his eyes, his vision's blurry, he wiped the tears away as they flowed down his cheeks. He began to stand up, but then he collapsed and sobbed some more. He stood up again and began walking to the training hall. He walked through the courtyard and then he opened the doors to the training hall. He saw Tigress has destroyed the Swinging Clubs and is now punching the spinning warriors. Po began running to her, he knew she trained hard if she was upset.

"Tigress," Po said, she didn't hear him, she smashed some warriors into oblivion, "Tigress!" Tigress heard him that time, one of the spinning warriors hit her and she fell flat on her back. Po knelt down and sat her up. Tigress' eyes were a bit red, but she had a hardened look.

"Tigress..." Po whispered.

Tigress tried to compose herself, but she began crying, Po hugged her and began crying as well. Tigress kept trying to compose herself, she's sobbing soft while Po is sobbing a little harder. They're completely destroyed, they never wanted this to happen...it's just not fair!

"Tigress..." Po sobbed, "I think...things'll be okay..."

"How can they be?" Tigress asked, sobbing trying to compose herself, "You and I were gonna get married until that...thing...came and told us that I have to get married to that..." She trailed off, "There's...there is no other option..."

Po wanted to say something, but then he knew Tigress was right, he looked to see their ring, but it wasn't on Tigress' hand. Po looked around for it and he saw it smashed because of Tigress' training. Tigress looked over and saw it.

"Maybe the...universe doesn't want us together..." Tigress sobbed, they both froze at what she said, then they both began sobbing a little harder, Tigress couldn't fully compose herself.

While Po and Tigress are very saddened, a few hours later, up at the North Pole, there's a lot of happiness going. The reindeer games have finished, and a reindeer named Justin won the games. Rudolph gave him his congratulations and they all went home. Well, Rudolph, his father, Zoey, the other seven reindeer and others are having a dinner in Santa's house, they're in the Christmas Tree room where the big, wonderful, holly jolly Tree is up all year round. They're all eating fruits, bread, dumplings, and drinking some tea while talking with one another, enjoying one another's company.

"And that's how I became a flyer," Dasher said, telling them how he became a flyer.

Comet chuckled, "Dasher, do you always have to tell us the same story over and over again?"

"Hey, it's a great story," Dasher chuckled.

"Yeah..."

Rudolph has been smiling while enjoying the company, he's sitting beside Santa. Then Boone and Doggle came in.

"Santa, there's a blizzard that has come out of nowhere," Doggle told him.

"What?" Santa asked, "It wasn't Stormella was it?"

"I hope not, she's good, remember?"

Santa stroked his beard, "She is. But why would she cast a blizzard?" Rudolph looked out the window to hear the wind howling and the snow falling down.

"Well, sometimes the weather changes dramatically," he said.

They agreed and resumed eating, however, outside, was a dark figure with red eyes, it growled as it began making its way to the workshop in the distance.

**A/N: Ohhhhh! Poor Po and Tigress! :'( They're broken apart once again! And what with the figure coming to the North Pole?! Did I portray the character's emotions well? **

**And 'Rudolph Returns' that story again was written before I rejected LoA as canon. Did you see the episode "The Way of the Prawn"?! UGH! That one was the WORST! Tigress and a prawn?! LUNATICS! They just made Tigress and Po at their worst, I don't know if I can watch another episode after that one! Review please!**


	6. Attack on the North Pole

**A/N: Here's chapter 5! :D I hope you enjoy! Please review! :D I don't own KFP or Rudolph (1998 remake)**

**Chapter 5 – Attack on the North Pole**

Everyone in Santa's House is still enjoying their time and company as they sit in the magnificent room with the magnificent Christmas Tree, never taken down, always showing off its wonderful bright lights, dashing ornaments, and bright golden star. While everyone is talking, Rudolph is thinking about Arrow, sure he's forgiven him countless times, but he just hates how his childhood bully keeps treating him so bad, and now he's been getting even worse. Rudolph sighed as he got up.

"I need a drink of water," he said.

Rudolph walked out of the room, leaving them a bit confused, but Zoey stood up and decided to go see what was up. With Rudolph, he walks down the magnificent hallway with the pictures of Santa's eight reindeer with himself with their Medals of Valor. He wanted Arrow to see the Light, he wanted him to stop. Since Rudolph left the Valley, he's been getting better in kung fu, and Arrow's been protesting him to use it against him. Of course, Rudolph always refused to use kung fu in a way he shouldn't use it. Rudolph wasn't lying when he needed a drink of water, he got him a cup, poured water into it and drank it before putting the cup away.

"Rudolph," said a voice.

"GAH!" Rudolph jumped, he whirled around to see Zoey who's trying to hold in her giggles.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Zoey giggled.

"Sure you didn't..." Rudolph teased as he put his hoof over his chest.

Zoey giggled, "Well...I sensed something was bothering you, so I thought that you'd like to talk about it." Rudolph calmed his breathing down and asked, "Talk about what?"

"I know when something's troubling you, I'd like to help," Zoey said with a warm smile.

Rudolph sighed as he frowned a little, "It's Arrow..." Zoey nodded as Rudolph crossed his arms and continued, "I'm just so tired of his behavior. All I ever do is try to be nice, and he treats me like I'm nobody."

Zoey nodded again, "Rudolph...I know you even care for your enemies...and that's a good thing, but we just need to pray and ask God to help Arrow see the wickedness in his life."

"Yeah..." Rudolph breathed out as he ate a cookie.

Zoey knows Blitzen and Santa, along with Arrow's parents talked with Arrow about it, and Arrow's been grounded, and they hope to see him not treating Rudolph like he is now.

Outside, the figure with red eyes continues to roam the North Pole as the elves and reindeer are all tucked in next to their fires to keep warm from the howling blizzard, it's a whiteout. The figure's huge, and he's angry.

Back inside, Rudolph has calmed down a little, and Zoey hugged him once again, Rudolph's lips are still tingling from the kiss she gave him earlier today. Rudolph chuckled as his nose glowed again.

"What?" Zoey chuckled.

"I..." Rudolph trailed off, "I...that kiss..." He begins to chuckle, Zoey giggles and says, "You silly reindeer. I've been waiting my whole life to do that to you." Rudolph blushed as his nose glowed some more.

The figure outside is right upon the house! He's snarling!

"I've found the Red-Nosed Reindeer..." he said to himself.

Inside, Rudolph and Zoey are beginning to walk back to the eating area.

_CRASH!_

Something crashed through the wall in the Christmas Tree room! Rudolph gasped in horror as he began running to find what happened. He comes in to see some dust in the room and a large figure, the reindeer are panicking and running while Boone and Doggle help get Santa to safety. Then Rudolph saw the figure was a large polar bear with a red shirt with black and white pants on, he had red eyes.

"Go! GO!" Rudolph shouted to Zoey.

Zoey wanted to say something, but Rudolph pushed her to protect her, she ran out while watching him with scared eyes. Then Rudolph came face-to-face with the polar bear. He roared at the reindeer.

"So, Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer?!" he shouted.

"You guessed it, but get out of here! This isn't cool on what you're doing!" Rudolph said with a glare.

"NO! I'm gonna settle with YOU!"

The polar bear charged and Rudolph avoided him by several inches! The polar bear narrowly missed the Christmas Tree. When he saw it, he looked at Rudolph with a glare.

"No! No! Not the Christmas Tree!" Rudolph pleaded.

The polar bear tore it in half before throwing the upper half at the reindeer! Rudolph ducked and avoided it, then the polar bear began charging again! Rudolph had to avoid him again, when he did, he threw a spin kick and then a punch at the face. The polar bear grabbed him and threw him into a wall! Rudolph landed on his rear, he avoided the polar bear by another inch before he smashed through the wall! When the polar bear came back in the room, he couldn't find Rudolph. The reindeer is on a ledge, he jumped on top of the polar bear and threw several punches before the bear grabbed him and slung him to the ground! Then he grabbed Rudolph and threw him into a wall! The reindeer hit the floor again, a bit dazed and sore, but he got back up and avoided a spin kick by the polar bear, he grabbed his leg and threw him out the window! The polar bear ROARED before he came back in! Rudolph jumped over him and threw a kick to his back, sending him out of the room. Rudolph went after him and came face-to-face with him in the hall.

Rudolph got into his fighting stance, the polar bear charged, but Rudolph punched his face and slid under him, man he's so flexible! The polar bear grabbed a portrait and threw it at Rudolph, the reindeer kicked it in two, but then the polar bear punched him across the hall! Rudolph groaned as he cracked his neck and began throwing punches and kicks at the polar bear, the bear threw a punch, but Rudolph blocked it before kicking him in the gut. Then he kicked the polar bear's face, then the polar bear punched Rudolph into a wall at the end of the hallway! Rudolph is sore, but he must keep fighting. Rudolph stood up and the polar bear charged, but Rudolph jumped, avoiding him by an inch and then the polar bear crashed through the wall to the outside. Rudolph glared, determined to stop him.

When Rudolph reached the outside, the snow swirled all around him, the wind howled, and he couldn't see a thing! He made his nose glow to see what's in the whiteout, he saw the polar bear, and his light blinded him. The polar bear recovered and began fighting, but Rudolph could see him easy so he threw punches and kicks. He knocked the polar bear to the ground, he almost threw a punch but then the polar bear kicked him off him. The bear went back into the house and Rudolph went back in as well. He faced the polar bear again, Rudolph glared at the polar bear.

"Stop this! This isn't cool!" Rudolph told him.

The polar bear ROARED and they began fighting, punching, kicking, defending, and avoiding one another. Rudolph slipped past the polar bear before kicking the back of his head, sending him into the kitchen. The polar bear grabbed a bunch of knives! Rudolph gasped, then the bear threw the knives at him! Rudolph avoided most but one cut his arm! He yelped in pain as the polar bear cackled. Rudolph was hurt, but he charged and punched the polar bear out of the kitchen. Rudolph went after him, but the polar bear punched him away, slamming into the countertops and landing on his face. Rudolph saw the polar bear roaring at him with his claws high, he tried to move, but the polar bear grabbed him by the jacket and held him up.

"Such a fool to challenge me!" the polar bear roared.

Then someone threw a brick at him, the polar bear held his head in pain as Rudolph broke free. Zoey ran out of the room before Rudolph knocked the polar bear off his feet. Rudolph grabbed his shirt and kicked him into the hall. Before the polar bear got up, Rudolph kicked him, and he slammed into a wall. Now, the polar bear was weakened, Rudolph grabbed his shirt by the shoulder and glared at him.

"No one...on the outside has ever found this place...how did you find it?" Rudolph asked in a firm tone.

The polar bear chuckled, "Wouldn't you like to know, Reindeer?" The polar bear moved, and Rudolph punched him, but the bear broke free and Rudolph ripped off part of his shirt.

"Idiot! That's some of the finest silk!" the polar bear snapped.

Rudolph glared at him, "I don't wanna have to continue this."

The polar bear sensed something, he chuckled and looked at Rudolph, "Don't need to. It's all done now." Then the polar bear tossed a thing on the ground that created a cloud of smoke, Rudolph coughed as he shielded his eyes. When it cleared, Rudolph saw the polar bear was gone. His eyes widened in horror, but he heard no more crashing, not even a sound. He looked at the piece of silk to see it had the symbol '盛大'. Rudolph eyed it curiously before the pain soared in his arm. He pulled off his jacket to see his arm's cut and is bleeding. He put the silk away before Zoey came in, when she saw Rudolph's wound, she gasped.

"Oh my gosh! Rudolph!" she said, horrified.

"It's okay, Zoey, it's just a scratch," Rudolph said, looking at it.

Zoey grabbed Rudolph's hoof, "Come on, we need to get you some medical attention." Rudolph smirked, he loves Zoey, but she can be a little sensitive sometimes, so he went along with it. She brought him into the kitchen and pulled out a medical kit. She pulled out a band aid, some antibiotics, and a piece of cloth to wrap around his arm. While she was bandaging Rudolph up, Blitzen came in, and he softly gasped when he saw Rudolph.

"Son, are you okay?!" he asked, concerned for his son.

"I'm okay, Dad, it's just a scratch," Rudolph replied as Zoey dabbed his shoulder with antibiotic.

His dad went over to him, "You could've been killed. Why didn't you run?" Rudolph shook his head and said, "I learned kung fu, and I knew how to fight...first time I used it here in the village." Zoey wrapped the piece of cloth around Rudolph's arm once his arm was bandaged, then Blitzen hugged his son, Rudolph returned it.

"Just imagine what your mother would say if she saw you fighting that thing," said Blitzen.

Rudolph nodded, his mother's a little protective of him, and he knows she'll say something about this, but Rudolph told his dad he did what he had to do. When Santa came in with some of the eight reindeer, Blitzen said, "Rudolph handled that polar bear all by himself..." Santa's eyes widened in disbelief.

"You did, Rudolph?" Santa asked, shocked.

"Yeah, I did," Rudolph replied.

"I guess it's a good thing you learned what you learned from the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior," said Cupid.

Rudolph nodded, then he remembered the piece of red silk he tore off from the polar bear. He reached into his pocket, took it out and held it up to Santa.

"What's this?" Santa asked.

"It's from the polar bear's shirt, he jerked and I ripped it off," Rudolph replied.

Santa took a look at it, he looked at Rudolph with wise eyes, "Let's go get a better look at it in the Christmas Tree room."

They all headed into the Christmas Tree room, Rudolph cringed at the sight of the destroyed Christmas Tree, he loved that tree, Santa, his reindeer, and some elves got in a circle to get a look at the piece of silk with the symbol on it. Rudolph thinks he recognizes it, but he doesn't recall where he might've seen it.

"Does anyone know what this symbol means?" Zoey asked as she examined it.

"I have no idea," said Blitzen.

"Maybe it's a new organization?" Boone asked.

"No..." Santa said, recognizing it, "This is the Shengda Clan's symbol."

"The Shengda Clan?" Rudolph asked, a little surprised, "I've learned of them when I was in school."

"Hey, yeah!" Blitzen said, remembering, "But what're they doing here?"

"I don't know," Santa said, stroking his beard, "It's unusual that someone found our village from the outside."

They all were puzzled, and if someone exposed the exact location of Santa's village, they'd have to move, Christmas would be present-less, and plus they probably won't be able to set foot outside again. Then an elf came running in.

"Sir! Santa!" he said, out of breath.

"Calm down," Santa said softly, "What's wrong?"

"Stormella's coming in!"

"What? She is? For what?"

"Her Ice Crystal's been stolen!"

Everyone gasped in horror as their eyes widened in horror.

**A/N: Stormella's Ice Crystal...Stolen?! We'll see what's so bad about that, what did you think of the fight? Be forwarned, this story's gonna be darker than the other two stories, you probably know that already. Please review! :D**


	7. Two adventures beginning

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter's a little rushed, but I hope you enjoy it. I don't own KFP or Rudolph (1998 remake)**

**Chapter 6 – Two adventures beginning**

Rudolph, Santa, his reindeer, Zoey and the elves couldn't believe that Stormella's Ice Crystal's been stolen! They're so shocked that something like this even happened, Zoey figures it must be bad, but she doesn't know how bad it really is.

"Let her in," said Santa, "I'm calling a meeting."

"Uh...we are here, Sir," said Rudolph.

"Oh..." Santa said, taking notice, "Right."

They all waited for Stormella to come in, then a snow ice witch came in, she had white clothing on with blue patterns, she had a distraught look on her face, and then, her penguin assistant, Ridley came in, he's has blonde hair and a red jacket on.

"Oh, Santa, have you heard?!" Stormella asked in a distraught tone.

"Yes, yes, calm down, Stormella," Santa said gently.

"It's hard to do that! Especially when the Ice Crystal has been stolen!"

"Uhm, I hope you don't mind my asking, but what does the Ice Crystal do?" Zoey asked.

Ridley stepped forward, "Allow me, Madam." He looked at Zoey, "The Ice Crystal's one of Stormella's ways of getting her powers, and it's been known to cause massive blizzards that can last up to months."

Zoey's eyes widened in shock, but Ridley wasn't finished.

"Also, we've hidden it away after Rudolph saved Christmas, and we vowed never to use it again," Ridley continued, "But, 20 minutes ago, some bandits ransacked Stormella's castle and stole the Ice Crystal, and if in the wrong hands, it can send an entire nation, maybe an entire continent back to the time of the Ice Age."

Zoey gasped in horror, she didn't expect that! Rudolph himself was horrified, he knew on some of what it could do, but not that much!

"Also, the bandits used some kind of device to teleport away, we don't know where," said Ridley, shocking them once again.

"Sir," said Blitzen, "What do you think we should do?"

Santa stroked his beard, "Maybe you should go after them."

"But it's before Christmas!"

"I know, but Rudolph's been to the Valley, and he didn't reveal our exact location."

"And I never would do such a thing in my life," Rudolph said, crossing his arms.

"And you all need to find it quick! Who knows what'll happen if it's in the wrong hands!" Stormella said, distraught.

"We will," said Santa, "And I think that polar bear might have something to do with this."

"What're you talking about?" Dasher asked.

"I think Santa means he was a diversion while they stole Stormella's Ice Crystal," said Rudolph.

They all pondered over it, and they figured Santa and Rudolph must be right about this. They all began to head to the workshop. When they came in the workshop, it's still hard at work, thousands of elves are working, but not all 2 million elves, thanks to the blizzard. Santa pulled out the reservation tanks for the Magic of Christmas, it was limited, and on Christmas Eve it's unlimited. He gave the reindeer 3 tanks of it, enough to circle the globe 5 or 6 times.

"Now," said Santa, "Remember, this is all limited Magic, and you must use it sparingly."

"Right, sir," said Vixen, "So, where do you want us to go to?"

"Well," said Santa, "I want Blitzen and Cupid to search over North America, Dasher and Dancer over South America, Prancer and Vixen over Europe, and Rudolph, Comet, and Donner will cover Asia, Australia and Africa."

"I'll be covering Asia?" Rudolph asked.

"Yeah. You know that place better than any other, if you know what I mean," Santa said with a wink.

Rudolph nodded before Santa went on, "Now, if you're running low on Magic, head back to the North Pole to get resupplied, you must search high and low for that Ice Crystal, don't rest until you've found it."

"Yes sir," all nine reindeer said in unison.

"Good," said Santa, "Go pack up and meet each other at the runway once the storm clears up and then you all will head out."

They all understood and they began walking away while Stormella went to go calm herself down some. Zoey trotted up to Rudolph's side and began walking by him.

"You sure you'll be all right?" she asked.

Rudolph smiled, "I'll be okay, Zoey. I've been flying before."

"It's the bandits I'm concerned about."

Rudolph stopped, made Zoey look at him and said, "Zoey, I fought that polar bear, and I know how to do some kung fu thanks to my friends." Zoey nodded as she smiled.

"Well...Rudolph, good luck on finding the Ice Crystal, I'll be waiting to see you again," Zoey said, smiling.

Rudolph smiled before she kissed his cheek, making him blush, he hid his nose under his hooves before it glowed, Zoey giggled at him, making him blush deeper before she went away, smiling seductively.

_Dang..._ Rudolph thought as he formed a goofy smile.

Three hours later, it's evening, the storm finally cleared the sun's setting, it snowed 14 inches of snow, and the reindeer are ready to head out to find Stormella's Ice Crystal, they knew it had to be somewhere in the world, they had to find it quick. While all of the elves and yearlings are playing in the snow, Rudolph went to his house and packed up the things he needed, his mother was having thoughts about this. In the den, he and his mother are talking.

"I mean, Rudolph, it's just there're all kinds of dangers out there," Mitzi said, concerned for her son.

"I know, Mom, but I'm one of the Fliers, I must go look for it," said Rudolph.

"I just don't want you to get hurt," Mitzi said, embracing her son.

Rudolph nodded, "I'll be careful, Mom. We'll find the Ice Crystal and be home before you know it." Mitzi sighed, she hated her son to leave on a dangerous mission, but she knew Rudolph had to go with them.

"All right, but be safe, Rudolph," Mitzi whispered.

"I will," Rudolph replied, "I'll try to be safe."

They both hugged one another before giving each other good bye kisses and Rudolph headed out. He joined the other reindeer and Santa wished them luck before they got down on all fours, ran down the runway and took off for the skies, Santa prayed they'll be safe.

While the excitement is taking place at the North Pole, the next day, in the Student barracks of the Jade Palace, the morning sun streamed into Tigress' room, she's packing some things while taking the 4 day journey to the Shengda Clan in Northern China. She sighed as a tear trickled down her face, she didn't wanna marry Bojing, yet to save China...she has to, being a protector of China. She put another training suit identical to the one she's wearing, she sighed as she zipped it up and began carrying her bag. Tigress walked down the hall, trying to compose herself as she did so. She looked where her wedding ring was, she felt some more sadness come to her, feeling sad that she smashed it while training. She went into the Sacred Hall of Warriors, waiting for the others to arrive. She looked at a picture of herself and Po on their first date, she wanted to cry, but she held the tears back.

"Tigress," said a voice.

Tigress spun around to see Shifu, he did have a little look of sadness on his face for his daughter and Po.

"Tigress...I just want to say how sorry I am...for you and Po," Shifu said a bit sadly, "I wish it didn't have to come to this..." Shifu didn't wanna say anymore, Tigress nodded, understanding why he stopped, he didn't wanna make her sadder.

"Thank you, Father..." Tigress whispered before she knelt down and hugged him Shifu was caught off guard, but he hugged her back.

"Tigress," said a feminine voice, Tigress looked to see Meili standing beside the doors, "It's time to go." Tigress sighed before Meili said, "Say goodbye to your friends."

Tigress sighed heavily as her friends came in, they hated to her to leave. Monkey went up to Tigress and hugged her, she hugged back as Viper wrapped herself around her sister, she's crying lightly as she hugged her. Tigress allowed a tear to slip down her face as they continued to hug, then they let go and Mantis hugged Tigress' head, Tigress rubbed his head before she hugged Crane. Crane hugged back before she let go. When she got to Po, she was at her most emotional state. She decided to let more tears slip out, they both hugged one another tight, not wanting to let go of one another, Po had tears slip out of his eyes while a saddened Meili looked on, she hated to break them apart as well, be she has orders.

"Your goodbyes are touching," Meili admitted, "But I must deliver Tigress right now."

Tigress slightly cringed, she didn't wanna leave, yet, then Po got a serious look, he looked at Meili and said, "Look Meili, if Tigress does go, she's not going without us."

"What?" Meili said.

"Look," said Po, "We're not just a team, we're all like family, and family stick together, if she goes, we go with her."

"Look, I was assigned to deliver Tigress, what would happen if you showed up?"

"Look, we're going with her, because we always look out for one another. We can show up as guests or something, but I don't wanna leave her side while we wait here in a dark corner to hear the war has ended."

Meili was a little surprised, she saw the seriousness in Po's face and he said that so firmly, Viper slithered up next to Po and said, "I'm with him." Then the others stepped up next to Tigress and they agreed with Po and Viper. Meili saw they were serious, Shifu agreed with them as well. Meili sighed in defeat.

"Fine..." she sighed, "Go get your stuff, only what's easy to carry though."

They all agreed while they went to go get their stuff, Zeng came up to Meili and gave her a ticket to the spa, and Zeng held up another ticket.

"Uhhh..." Meili said, "That's...nice...thanks..." Then Zeng honked happily before fainting again. Shifu and Meili groaned in annoyance.

With Po and the others, Tigress is just astounded to see how much her friends care for her, she knew Po cared for her, but she's surprised on her other friends and how much they care for her. The Furious Five packed up simple things like toothbrushes, some snacks, Po packed his action figures and Mantis packed some of his medical stuff just in case. When they came out, they saw Tigress looking at them, she showed she was surprised.

"We're ready, Tigress," Viper said with a smile.

"I..." Tigress said, astounded, "I'm surprised you all decided to come with me..."

Monkey stepped up, "Come on, Tigress, thanks to Po we've all become like family, and we'd love to stick around for you. You're not just a comrade, but you're also like a sister to us."

Tigress didn't notice a tear of joy trickled down her face, "I'm...I'm touched...thanks."

They all got into a group hug, her eyes slightly widened but she settled into the group hug. Once they broke loose, she hugged Po and looked at him.

"Let's go," said Po, he didn't wanna do this, but for China's sake, they have to.

Tigress nodded and they walked back to the Sacred Hall of Warriors, where Meili was still waiting for them. They noticed Shifu wasn't there anymore.

"Where's Shifu?" Crane asked Meili.

"Someone came in and told him that they have a 'sacred message' for him," Meili replied, Zeng nodded his head, agreeing with her, it confused the six warriors on why Shifu left. They went up to Meili and they were ready. They walked down to the Valley, Po told his dad they're going traveling for a while and Mr. Ping told him to be back soon, Po assured him they will before they headed off.

**A/N: Was it rushed? Did you enjoy it? Well, I hope you did. Well, please review, and I'll be posting a new chapter sometime after next Wed, and I need to find a way to tell the story in a good way, by the way, Rudolph will be the main lead character if that's okay with y'all. REVIEW! :D**


	8. Tracking the bandits down

**A/N: FINALLY! FINALLY! FINALLY! I am so (1000) times sorry for not updating in so long! I just had KFN 4 and writer's block for this story, please forgive me! But please enjoy! And I'd like to thank Pandafan91 for helping me a bit with the plot! :D**

**Chapter 7 – Tracking the bandits down**

As Rudolph flew through the clear skies, he just loved the views, seeing the Earth from above 10,000 feet was truly magical to him, he loved taking in the beauty of the beautiful land and sometimes lakes and sea below him, he loves things that seem magical. But he's more focused on finding the bandits who took Stormella's Ice Crystal and get back home. He hoped it wouldn't take long, maybe a few days, but he's feeling a bit uneasy, he doesn't know why.

"_Rudolph, Rudolph are you there?"_ Santa asked from Rudolph's earpiece.

"I'm here, sir," replied Rudolph, "What's happening?"

"_Are you above Asia now?"_ Santa asked.

Rudolph looked at his GPS that's like he's wearing a wristwatch, and then he said, "Affirmative, sir. I'm above China right now."

"_Good,"_ said Santa, _"Please check out the country as fast as you can. Use the scanners to help you identify anyone. Good luck, Rudolph, I know this is a long shot, but we've gotta find Stormella's Ice Crystal."_

"Maybe you should consider sending the others here to China as well," said Rudolph, "Being the Shengda Clan, it's gotta be here in China."

"_I'll see what I can do,"_ said Santa, _"Out."_

Rudolph nodded before he began descending down to China. He flew by the Great Wall of China before he began looking for a town to land in. He tried slowing down some, for he hates having a rough landing. He looks around like an eagle, being a flyer, he's trained to have eyes like an eagle. Then he saw the Valley of Peace. He narrowed his eyes, hoping to gather information there, knowing the warriors he knows and loves are there. He decided to look in the noodle shop since Po's there during the afternoon. He began slowing down, hoping no one would see him as he came down. He went behind some building, then he tripped on a metal beam while in the air and landed in a haystack, he tumbled out before his face landed in a mud puddle. He looked up, he made an annoyed look.

"I really need to work on landing safer," he said, annoyed, he stood up and slipped, he fell flat on his back, "Even...avoid being Mr. Clumsy."

He stood up again as he brushed the mud off his face, he put a cape on that had a hood, he put the hood over his head and began walking through the town. He held his cape tight to make sure no one would know who he is, he doesn't wanna be found out before Christmas. The villagers aren't very rich looking they are a bit dirty. Rudolph straightened himself as he continued to walk through the Valley. He made sure no one knew who he was, for he didn't want to grab their attention right now because it's a very bad timing. He looked around for the noodle shop as some villagers looked at him, they don't know who he is, but with the hood on he draws some attention. He looked around at the Valley, it looks so peaceful, Rudolph loves having a pleasant walk, but he's having to focus. He looked up to the Jade Palace on its mountain, touching the heavens above.

_I need to get to them now,_ Rudolph thought. He looked and saw Mr. Ping's noodle shop. He put on the cloak tighter and began walking in. But then he stopped, and he decided to walk around to the back door. Rudolph straightened himself up as he walked to the back door. He came up to it and knocked on it. He waited for a minute then he knocked again. Mr. Ping came to the door.

"Uh, you can't be back here, you have to come around front if you want to place an order," Mr. Ping said.

"I understand that, but I'm not here for noodles, I'm looking for the Dragon Warrior," Rudolph said. Mr. Ping raised an eyebrow and said, "Now...you sound like someone I met before..." Rudolph looked around and then he pulled off his hood. Mr. Ping gasped.

"Rudo...MMPPH!" Mr. Ping had his beak covered by Rudolph's hoof. Mr. Ping squirmed to get free.

"Shhh! I need to find your son!" Rudolph said desperately, "It's very urgent!"

Rudolph let go of Mr. Ping's beak and Mr. Ping said, "What're you doing here?"

"I need to find your son now, I've got a mission to complete!" Rudolph said desperately.

"What mission?" Mr. Ping asked.

"It's classified, but can I speak with him? I need to get going now," Rudolph said.

"Can you get some delicious noodles after I tell you?" Mr. Ping asked, smiling. Rudolph groaned and said, "I can't! I need to get moving now. I would if I could."

"Can you take them on the road?"

"Mr. Ping!" Rudolph shouted, annoyed. Mr. Ping slightly jumped, then Rudolph sighed and said, "Sorry Mr. Ping, I just really need to speak with your son now. I'm on a high stake mission. Please let me speak with him."

"Um, Po's not here," Mr. Ping said, then Rudolph said, "Then he's at the Palace?" Mr. Ping shook his head, Rudolph gasped, "What?! Where is he?!"

"He went on a mission to get Tigress to some kingdom...I think he told me what it was...but I can't remember the name exactly..." Mr. Ping said, scratching his head. Rudolph put Mr. Ping down and asked, "Who was he with? Did he have anyone tell him where he needed to go?"

"I think...no...wait...there was this jaguar from some kind of...clan I believe..." Mr. Ping said, puzzled, "I can't say exactly..." Rudolph raised an eyebrow and he began thinking. A jaguar, Po going on a mission, he looked at Mr. Ping and asked, "Were the Furious Five with him?"

"Yes..." Mr. Ping said, "Yes they were. Why wouldn't they be?" Rudolph shrugged his shoulders. He began thinking some more and then it hit him.

"Mr. Ping, was the clan's name the Shengda Clan?" he asked. Mr. Ping slightly gasped, "Yes! Yes, that's it! That's the name!" Rudolph clapped his hands out of joy and asked, "Do you know where they went?"

"Not exactly, but they left out of the main entrance of the Valley," Mr. Ping explained. Rudolph slightly groaned, but at least he had a lead. Then they heard panicked screams. Rudolph's ears perked up, Mr. Ping looked and then he shouted "Bandits!"

"Oh boy..." Rudolph mumbled as Mr. Ping shouted "And the Furious Five aren't here to stop them!" Rudolph face palmed his face. He put on the hood and ran around the noodle shop and came face to face with some boar and pig bandits. He landed on his feet and got into his fighting stance.

"Hey! An Arctic citizen?" a boar said. Rudolph saw he still had on his jacket and snow pants. He glared at the boars and pigs.

"Get out of this Valley now," Rudolph warned. The boars and pigs laughed hysterically, they began mocking Rudolph, the reindeer glared deeper before he threw a punch at a boar. The pigs and boars charged, Rudolph punched, kicked and dodged them all, he grabbed a sword from one, tossed it away before kicking the boar in the face. He kicked several pigs into a stack of barrels. Rudolph dodged the pigs' knives by inches and one boar's sword by a mere inch. The villagers watched in mere amazement as Rudolph dodged them. Then Rudolph threw a spin kick, did a split to dodge a boar and then kick him into a stack of barrels. He's slightly panting, one pig charged but Rudolph grabbed him and threw him into a wall. Then...a big crocodile appeared right behind Rudolph, the reindeer's eyes widened but then the crocodile punched him into a building. Rudolph recovered and faced the crocodile, not knowing that several vials of the Magic have been destroyed. Rudolph glared at the crocodile, the crocodile glared back as he pulled out a huge knife. Rudolph charged, the crocodile dodged him, the croc kicked him. Rudolph punched him and then the croc grabbed his cape, Rudolph's eyes widened before his hood and cape ripped off, exposing himself to the villagers. They all gasped in shock, even the crocodile.

"Hey! It's Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer!" the croc said. Rudolph groaned before he whirled around, shone his red nose, blinding the crocodile and then Rudolph kicked him into a building causing rubble to fall onto him. Rudolph huffs as he tries to get his breathing under control. He looked back at the villagers who're astounded at seeing Rudolph again.

"Be good for Santa," he said before he ran off instead of flying off. Rudolph ran quite a bit before he took off for the sky in a flash, he decided to head to the Jade Palace to get information on where Po and the Five are heading. The reindeer flew down to the doors of the Jade Palace and avoided crashing into the doors but he did land flat on his face again. He groaned as he sat back up. The reindeer straightened himself up and knocked on the Palace doors. He waited for someone to answer and then a pig servant came to the door.

"Rudolph?!" he said, astounded.

"Yes, but I'm here to find the Dragon Warrior and the Five, it's an urgent message, but I heard they're not here. Where are they?" Rudolph asked.

"They...they were heading somewhere with a jaguar to the Shengda Clan, I don't know exactly where though," the pig explained.

"Do you know which way they went?" Rudolph asked.

"Well...I think they went north and I think it's about a 4 day journey," the pig said, "They left a few hours ago."

"So they're a few hours ahead of me, okay," Rudolph said, "Now, I need to find them. Thank you." The pig nodded before Rudolph smiled and said, "Now be good for Santa." Then Rudolph glowed in the Magic and then he took off.

* * *

With the warriors, Meili continues to lead them down the path in the middle of a green forest, they've been mostly quiet for the whole trip, Tigress has a hard look on her face and she looked as if she didn't want to talk with anyone, she's at a loss with the situation. Po's been putting his hand on her shoulder to comfort her, she doesn't brush it off, for she needs comfort. Meili has a burden of sadness for the warriors, not wanting to tell them that Tigress has to leave, she feels sad her and Po most of all considering that Po just asked Tigress to marry him, but they're warriors and protectors of China, so they must do some hard things, even dangerous things. Then they heard thunder rumbling. Meili looked up and saw some dark clouds coming. She sighed, knowing that this would put them behind schedule a bit. She looked around for any kind of shelter and she saw a small cave not too far away. She stopped walking and faced the warriors, they stopped too.

"Everyone, we need to get to shelter in that cave," Meili said, pointing to it, "Monkey, you, Crane, Viper and Mantis will go find firewood. That storm looks like a bad one." Then lightning flashed through the clouds, causing another deep rumble of thunder. "I think you'd better move now." Monkey, Viper, Mantis, and Viper scattered to find the firewood while Meili, Po and Tigress walked to the cave and took shelter.

"This looks good enough," Meili said, looking around in the cave big enough for all seven of them. Tigress harshly sat down, not happy looking at all. Meili formed a look of regret, Po saw the look on her face and could tell the jaguar is sad for them.

"I don't like it either," Meili said. Tigress scoffed and mumbled, "Sure you don't." Po sighed as he put his arm around Tigress.

"Tigress, please don't be angry at Meili, she's not trying to break us apart, she's just a messenger. She doesn't like this, she hated to tell us," Po said, trying to comfort his tiger.

"Why should she come? We were gonna get married and something comes in and destroys it," Tigress said, "How can things be okay for us now?"

Po sighed, "I don't know, but I pray that we can find another way to end the war. I'll show Prince Bojing I do love you, and if there's any chance, there might be a way to end the war." Tigress sighed and said, "It's hopeless, Po. There's no way. She said it's all been arranged." Po rubbed his tiger's back and whispered, "I...I hope we..." he trailed off as Tigress looked away from him, Po frowned and knew Tigress was probably right. How can they end the war if it's already been arranged? A tear trickled down Tigress' face, Po wiped it away, he hugged her, holding her close as he whispered comforting words to her. Meili frowned a little more as Crane and Viper brought in some firewood. The avian and snake looked and they saw Tigress is at a loss.

"Po..." Meili whispered, Po looked over at her and she said, "I'm grateful for you trying to ease her rage...I hated to tell you...sorry...very sorry..." Po nodded and said, "It's okay. It wasn't your choice." Meili nodded as Monkey and Mantis brought in the last of the firewood, Tigress is trying to compose herself as they all come in. Meili grabbed two sticks and began rubbing them together, Mantis went back out to get some stuff to start up the fire, the wind is picking up now as the sky is covered with dark clouds.

* * *

With Rudolph, the wind is so high, he's having trouble keeping track of where he is. The rain begins to fall, he pulls over his jacket hood as he narrows his eyes to see where he's going. He pulled out his radio.

"Santa, this is Rudolph, come in," he said. He got no response, "Santa, this is Rudolph, come in." No response but static. He looked on his radio to see he has no signal. "Oh, that's just perfect!" Then his alarm began beeping. Rudolph looked and saw his Magic is very low.

"What?!" he shouted, "I just filled this up!" He looked and he saw the vials have been destroyed, "Double what?!" Then he began falling down from the sky, "Triple WHAAAAAATTTTTT!" He began screaming as he fell down to the forest below, he pulled out a parachute, it did slow him down some but it broke, Rudolph landed on a tree branch and then began tumbling down as the rain began falling even harder.

* * *

With Po, the Five, and Meili, they're sitting around the fire as the rain pours outside. Meili sighs as she looks out to the rain.

"This will keep us behind schedule for sure..." Meili mumbled.

"AGH! JINGLE JINGLE BELLS!" someone screamed. Everyone's head perked up. Crane looked out into the rain to see no one.

"Did you hear that?" he asked, looking around.

Everyone says they did, Mantis hopped onto Crane's wing and asked, "What was that?" Crane shrugged and said, "I don't know...but it sounded close..."

"I'll go out to look," said Monkey, going out into the rain, Crane and Mantis looked at one another while Viper headed out as well. Monkey and Viper look around in the forest as the rain falls, the howling wind picked up. They both narrowed their eyes, they're ready for any kind of danger. They heard someone groaning very loudly, they looked and someone tumbled out of a tree.

"Oh my gosh!" Viper shouted with wide eyes, she slithered over while Monkey followed. When they saw who it was, they gasped in pure shock. Viper began slithering back to the cave.

"PO! CRAAANNEEE!" she screamed out. Monkey helped the figure up, Rudolph opened his droopy eyes and he's scratched on the torso and has scratches on his face. Po and Crane returned with Viper and they gasped when they saw Rudolph in this state.

"Rudolph?!" Po shouted out of pure shock.

"He's injured! We need to get him inside right away!" Monkey said. Po came to help, they helped Rudolph onto his feet and they held him up. The reindeer limped as they walked back to their own shelter. When they came in, Tigress' eyes widened and Mantis gasped.

"It's Rudolph!" Mantis shouted out of pure shock.

"Is it the famous reindeer?" Meili asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah, totally awesome," Po said as they sat Rudolph down on the ground, Rudolph cringed in pain, Meili went over and began examining his wounds. Tigress was astounded to see Rudolph again.

"What're you doing here, Rudolph? Did Christmas come early?" Mantis asked. Rudolph shook his head, "I...I'll tell you when my wounds are a bit clean...and aided..." He looked around at the warriors, that're just astounded to see him again, "Nice to...see you all again..."

"Rudolph, what happened? You're a flyer, you shouldn't crash like that," Viper said, concerned for the reindeer.

"Well...I'll..." Rudolph started, then he saw the mark of the Shengda Clan on Meili's shoulder, his eyes slightly widened, he rubbed his head and said, "I'll tell you in a little while...I'm exhausted..." Po nodded as Meili pulled out some medical stuff for Rudolph, Po removed Rudolph's jacket and shirt to see his ripped body again, Po's eyes slightly widened but he had to focus. Meili came up to Rudolph and cleaned up his wounds and rubbed antibiotics on them. She covered up the reindeer with her blanket to protect him from the chill of the wind. Rudolph rested himself as good as he could. He pulled out the radio and saw he couldn't get a signal.

"What's with the radio?" Po asked, pointing at it.

Rudolph sighed and said, "I was on a little flight and I brought this when I needed to check in."

"And how did you crash?" Viper asked.

"I...I lost some Magic and I crashed...lucky I ran into you..." Rudolph said, trying to relax.

"Oh, Rudolph, I'm so sorry you crashed," Po said, feeling sorry for him, "I'm glad you're okay."

"Me too," Rudolph replied, he smiled and said, "How're things going for you?" Po slightly froze, he rubbed his hands together, not knowing how he can tell Rudolph on what's happened to him and Tigress. Monkey saw his buddy couldn't tell Rudolph, he went forward.

"Want me to tell him?" Monkey asked Po. Po nodded. Rudolph raised an eyebrow and asked Monkey, "Is everything okay?" Monkey looked at Rudolph.

"Po proposed to Tigress..." he said, Rudolph gasped, he looked at Po with a happy look and said, "Oh, congratulations!"

"But..." said Monkey, Rudolph looked back at Monkey and he continued, "But Meili over there...she told us Tigress is betrothed to prince Bojing in the Shengda Clan. The family from the Qianglie Clan ran off with the only female cub 26 years ago and that cub was Tigress..." Rudolph looked at Po and Tigress with a sad, yet shocked look. Not caring how much he was hurting, Rudolph limped over to Po and hugged him. The panda hugged back.

"I am so sorry, Po..." Rudolph whispered. Po nodded and said, "Me too..." Rudolph looked at Tigress with a sad look and said, "I'm so sorry for you too, Tigress." Tigress just nodded before she looked away. Rudolph felt even sadder for the two. Meili brought him back where he was laying, she put the blanket over him and said, "You must rest." Rudolph nodded.

"You know them?" Meili asked.

"Yes...we've been on an adventure before..." Rudolph replied. Meili smirked and said, "I see. Such an honor to meet someone from Santa." Rudolph nodded as he began to rest again.

The next day, the rain was constant and they couldn't leave their shelter. But now, the sun's rising, everyone woke up and Meili knew they had to get moving right away. Rudolph opened his eyes to see the misty environment and cloudy skies, the ground is still wet.

"All right everyone," said Meili, "Let's all have a quick breakfast and then let's get a move on." The warriors all got out of the cave while Rudolph put on a fresh yellow shirt, he pulled off his snow pants and he was wearing blue jeans.

"What about Rudolph?" Viper asked, "We can't leave him here."

"Another companion joining us?" Meili asked.

"Yes..." Rudolph said, getting up, "I have a GPS, but I don't have any Magic...without any nearby village...I must stick with you all...I need to be safe..."

"All right! Rudolph's joining us on another awesome adventure!" Po said excitedly causing Tigress to groan.

"Meili, can I have a word with my friends alone for a minute?" Rudolph requested.

"Sure, just don't be too long," Meili replied. Rudolph nodded as he walked a ways from Meili, he made sure she was far enough so she wouldn't hear him.

"What's up, Rudolph?" Monkey asked.

Rudolph gave them a serious look and said, "Look guys. Yesterday, Stormella's ice crystal was stolen from her ice castle. It's powerful enough to cause an ice age across a continent like this one if in the wrong hands."

"What?!" Po said shocked.

"Shhh!" Rudolph said desperately, "She sealed it off vowing not to use it again, but somehow someone found out about the crystal and took it when I was fighting off a polar bear that attacked Santa's house."

"Santa's house was attacked?!" Po said, shocked. Rudolph nodded, "Yes! Santa sent all of us Flyers to find the people who stole it. He sent me here to help get more eyes on the job. I was gonna lend you some Magic, but I can't now since it's destroyed."

"Who're the bandits?" Tigress asked. Rudolph pointed at Meili and said, "The Shengda Clan's symbol was on the polar bear's robe, but I suspect she's not known about it, I don't know, but we can't let her know that we know about the crystal."

"What should we do?" Crane asked.

"I think we should let her lead us to the Clan's place and I can see if I can find the ice crystal there. No one unleash anything to get attention," Rudolph said firmly.

"Good plan," said Tigress, "And we'll let you know if we spot it." Rudolph gave a sharp nod and said, "Let's go." They went back over to Meili.

"What were you talking about?" Meili asked, curiously.

"We were saying how happy and astounded we are to see Rudolph," Tigress said. Meili nodded and said, "Let's go." With that, Meili began leading them again while a determined Rudolph continued to see if he can get a signal. Now, the adventure truly begins.

**A/N: Rudolph has reunited with the warriors and has told them about the Ice Crystal! Now they head to where the Shengda Clan is and Rudolph's determined to get the Ice Crystal! Please review! :D**


	9. Ambushes and meeting the prince

**A/N: Forgive the wait, I'm having some writer's block, but I've managed to get another done. Please enjoy! :D**

**Chapter 8 – Ambushes and meeting the Prince**

About 20 hours have passed since the North Pole had lost contact with Rudolph, Santa, in red overalls, black shoes, and a white shirt, sits in his office worried for the famous reindeer, he's contacted the team exploring the globe for the Shengda Clan but they've not had success.

"Santa, this is Blitzen, are you there?" Blitzen said over the radio. Santa picked it up and said, "Yes, I'm here, Blitzen, go ahead." He walked over to his window and looked out onto the village below.

"We've all met at the Great Wall of China and now we're awaiting further instructions," Blitzen said.

Santa sighed and said, "Well, you all know we've lost contact with Rudolph 20 hours ago, I sent him to China to find the Valley of Peace to get the warriors on the case for the clan."

"Why'd you send us across the globe instead of there?" Blitzen asked.

"Because we needed to see if they appeared anywhere else besides China, and Rudolph knows that area more than any of us, so I sent him there. I think he might've run into trouble," Santa explained.

"So I guess you want us to head there and find him?" Comet said.

"Yes," said Santa, stroking his beard, "I'm deeply worried about him...what would I tell his mother?"

"I don't know," said Blitzen, "And...how's Arrow doing? Comet told me he's been hiding away for long periods of time."

"I don't know about him, but I need to talk with him," said Santa, "Now get moving. I don't want him lost for more than 48 hours. If he is, I'm sending about every elf with flight experience to find him."

"Got it, we're on our way to the Valley," said Blitzen, "Out." Santa put away the radio, sighing in concern for the reindeer. Then someone knocked on Santa's door. Santa turned around and said, "Come in." Then Mitzi, wearing white snow pants and a red jacket walked in, Santa slightly froze when he saw her.

"Hello Santa," she said, smiling. Santa managed to recover and smile, "Hello Mitzi. You doing all right?"

"I'm good, just worried about Rudolph," said Mitzi, "It's a mother thing. Is he all right?" Santa froze again. How was he going to tell Mitzi, the mother of Rudolph that they've lost contact with him? Mitzi saw Santa has tensed up, she dropped her smile.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Santa saw the concern in her eyes, he knows he can't lie to her, it's just not him.

"Mitzi, you might want to sit down," Santa said softly. Mitzi got even more concerned and her face showed it. Sighing, Mitzi sat down in the chair while Santa sat down in his chair in front of Mitzi.

"Mitzi...don't be too concerned...for what I'm about to tell you...it's hard to say..." Santa said, frowning, Mitzi tuned into listen.

Meanwhile in the village, Zoey is shopping for her parents, she picks out some bananas and apples, the shop has some elves and reindeer in it, Zoey walks up to the cashier whom is a female reindeer.

"Hello Lilly," Zoey said, smiling.

"Hey Zoey, how's my old classmate?" Lilly said, smiling.

Zoey giggled, "I'm tingling because I kissed Rudolph for the first time." Lilly gasped and then she asked, "You...you kissed Rudolph?" Zoey nodded.

"Oh, girl, I'm so happy for you!" Lilly laughed.

While the two girls chatted, the village is oblivious to some ominous figures creeping around like shadows in the night, they're all pretty large with some smaller ones, they slipped past the elves and reindeer as they prepared to make their move.

One reached for its earpiece radio and said, "Are you in position?"

"Roger, we're ready on your call," someone said from over the radio.

Back in the grocery store, Zoey and Lilly are still chatting.

"And you should've seen the look on his face!" Zoey said, giggling.

"Oh, I wish I could've seen it!" Lilly laughed. Then Arrow entered the shop, he had his head hung low, and an angry look on his face. Zoey and Lilly both tensed up as he walked by, not seeing them. Zoey and Lilly both looked at one another.

"I'd better go before he starts up with me," Zoey said. Lilly nodded, and before Zoey could leave, panicked screams came from the village. Then someone threw a container containing sleeping gas. Everyone screamed, Arrow turned around and he gasped when he saw the container pumping out the gas. Zoey began running with Lilly, Arrow saw them and began running with them, then someone broke down the wall of the grocery store, Zoey, Arrow and Lilly fell onto their backs. Arrow looked up to see a big ominous figure whom seemed to have a gas mask on.

"Who are you?!" Arrow demanded.

"You have the right to remain silent," the figure said. Then Zoey and Lilly fell asleep, Arrow tried to grab the figure but he pushed him away, then Arrow fell unconscious. Back up in Santa's office, he and Mitzi are completely oblivious on what's happening in the village.

"...so I sent them to find out where Rudolph is," Santa concluded. He's told Mitzi on what's happened to Rudolph, Mitzi sighed, she knows Rudolph's a strong boy but she can't help but worry.

"Well...I hope you can find him...it's not like him to lose his connection like that...he could be drowning or...I..." Mitzi trailed off, Santa put his hand on her shoulder and said, "Rudolph's strong. He'll be okay. Everything will be okay."

"I hope so..." Mitzi said. Then an elf wearing green ran in.

"Sir! The village is under attack!" he shouted.

"What?!" Santa said with wide eyes.

"Everyone's being abducted! And I think we're next!" the elf shouted, panicked.

"Evacuate the workshop! Get my wife and everyone you can out of here!" Santa shouted. Santa grabbed his red jacket and hat as they exited the office into the hallway. Santa put on his jacket and hat as he, Mitzi, and the elf began running to escape. They weren't prepared for an ambush like this! They thought it wasn't even possible!

"How'd they even get here?!" Mitzi asked.

"That's not important now!" Santa said, "We need to get out of here and..."

SMASH!

The windows smashed and sleeping gas began pouring in! Santa shouted 'Run' as the figures began coming into the house! Then a dazed Mrs. Clause came out into the hallway.

"Mrs. Clause!" Mitzi shouted. Then Mrs. Clause went out unconscious, Santa ran up to her then three ominous figures with gas masks on showed up. Then they hit Santa with sleeping gas, the jolly man went out like a light. Mitzi and the elf gasped.

"Santa!" the elf shouted. The figures looked at Mitzi and the elf. They took off running, but then more figures showed up and hit them with sleeping gas. The elf went out right away, Mitzi looked at the figures with droopy eyes and an orange glow came from the lower left corner of her eye, she went out like a light before she could make it out. One of the figures looked at another.

"We've gotten everyone in the village, now what?" the figure asked.

"We find where they're keeping track of the nine flyers, once we find where they are, find them and seduce them like we've done here. If anyone's in the way, it's their own fault," the leader figure said.

* * *

About an hour later, eight out of the nine flyers for Santa's sleigh have made it to the Valley of Peace, it's evening and the shops are going to close in half an hour. The flyers land on a rooftop not too far from Mr. Ping's noodle shop. Blitzen picked up his radio to contact Santa.

"Santa, we've arrived at the Valley of Peace," he said into the radio. Nothing. Just static. Blitzen raised an eyebrow, "Santa, this is Blitzen. We've arrived at our destination." Nothing but static again, causing Blitzen to be confused.

"Probably out of range," said Comet.

"No, we can get service as far down as the South Pole, and I can't track down Rudolph with his GPS down..." said Blitzen, worried for his son.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Vixen asked.

"Of course," Comet said, smiling, "Rudolph's a smart and strong boy, he'll be okay."

"I hope so..." Blitzen said. Comet put his hoof on Blitzen's shoulder, then Dasher said, "I'll get a bit higher to see if I can get a signal. Why don't you guys head up to the Jade Palace to see where Rudolph went?"

"Okay, we'll do that, if you hear from Santa, contact us immediately," Comet said. Dasher nodded before he dashed away to get a signal from Santa's village, oblivious that it's been invaded.

The seven other Flyers flew over to the Jade Palace, they landed in front of the door, Comet walked up to the huge palace doors and knocked on them.

"This place is bigger in person..." Prancer said, looking at the huge Palace. Then a goose servant came to the door, he gasped when he saw who was at the door.

"Seven more reindeer?!" he asked with wide eyes. Then Zeng came out and said, "Really?!" Comet smirked as Blitzen walked forward.

"Excuse me, but we're out looking for someone," he said, "We believe another reindeer came here to ask you something."

"Rudolph? He's looking for the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior," Zeng said, smiling, yet excited he's talking to the Flyers.

"Really?!" Blitzen asked, "Which way did he go?"

"He went up north," Zeng said, "I think he left about...almost 24 hours ago."

"We've lost contact with him, and are hoping he's okay," Comet said.

"Oh, he'll be okay! He fought and defeated the Qidan Clan and Temutai with the warriors!" Zeng said, smiling. Then Dasher showed up, he had a look of worry upon his features.

"Dasher, have you..." Blitzen asked, then he changed it, "Not been able to contact them?"

"No! No one is answering! Not even the emergency phones!" Dasher said, very worried. That there put all of the Flyers on high alert.

"What's wrong?" Zeng asked.

"Santa's village has been invaded," said an ominous voice. The Flyers looked and they gasped.

"Who are you?!" Blitzen demanded, then the figure tossed a container of sleeping gas at them, they all fell to the ground, most fell to the ground unconscious. Blitzen looked up with his woozy eyes and he sees the symbol of the Shengda Clan on one figure's shoulder, then Blitzen fell unconscious, one figure grabbed his GPS and began to use it to track Rudolph down, it's revealed to be a muscled up tiger with brown eyes, and red pants on and with him are two rhinos. The tiger looked on the GPS to see if they can find Rudolph. As he looked, two eagles came from inside the Palace to the outside.

"The other servants got away, we need to get out of here before the guards come," said one eagle. The tiger groaned as he put away the GPS.

"I can't get a signal on where the legendary Rudolph is, we need to capture him as well," he said. He looked at the eagles and said, "You two go look for him. We'll get these guys back to the Clan's dungeon." The two eagles bowed and took off, the tiger formed an angry look as he clichéd his fists in anger, wanting to capture Rudolph.

* * *

With the warriors, they continue to travel to the Shengda Clan's location, Rudolph's GPS is no longer working and he can't contact anyone, which makes him very upset and desperate. Po has been comforting Tigress as best as he could along with his friends' help, Meili can't help but feel sad for them the entire way they travel. They travel through forests, savannahs, and even over a mountain. They've traveled for three days. The fourth day comes around, the sun is rising on the mountain they slept on for the night, Rudolph, in blue pants and a red shirt, yawns as he walks out into the open, he looked out onto the sun rising in the sapphire sky. He looked at his wound he acquired three days ago, and it's pretty much faded. Taking in a whiff of cool air, he pulled out his GPS to see if it would work.

"Santa, anyone? This is Rudolph, come in," he said blankly into the radio. Nothing but static, he tried it again, but it didn't work. He saw that there's no bar, and his battery's almost dead...okay, now it's dead. Rudolph groaned, he got so mad he chucked it as far away as he could. It took him after he threw it to realize what he's just done.

_Drat it! Drat me! _he thought out of anger.

"Couldn't get a signal?" Meili asked from behind. Rudolph slightly tensed up, he turned around to see Meili leaning up against the rocky face of the mountain.

"No...I couldn't..." Rudolph replied.

"Who have you been trying to contact for so long now?" Meili asked curiously.

Rudolph had to think for a minute, he's not the lying type, so he said, "I was...trying to contact my girlfriend. I haven't seen her in a while..."

"Oh...I see," Meili said, smiling. Rudolph smirked, it was a bit of a fib, but he did want to talk to Zoey if he could get a connection. Then Meili said, "Well, the others are up and are having a quick breakfast. We'll arrive at the Clan in a few hours." Rudolph nodded as he went into the cave to get a quick bite to eat. Rudolph saw Po and Tigress sitting by one another in front of the fire, eating some dumplings they cooked over the fire, Crane, Monkey, Viper and Mantis eat the left over bean buns while Rudolph decides to have the remaining fruit he recovered from his fall. He ate a strawberry as he sat in front of the fire, looking at Po and Tigress. They both look sad, for today was the day they're going to meet Prince Bojing, the man Tigress is engaged to, and she didn't know it, it tortures her and Po inside most of all. Rudolph quietly ate his strawberries and peach as he looked at them, not knowing what to say, he's been comforting them as best he could, but...he feels he can do nothing about what's to come. Po looked up and saw Rudolph, the reindeer softly smirked at them.

"Thanks...for giving us your best comfort," Po said, managing to pull off a smile. Rudolph nodded and said, "I try to comfort my friends as best as I can...I'm...sorry this had to come between you two..."

"It's okay..." Po said. Tigress looked up and said, "It's...it's for China..." Rudolph sighed, he knows it's for the best for the country, but he's so suspicious, is the Shengda Clan up to something? Why did they steal the Ice Crystal? Then Rudolph began smelling something.

"You guys smell cooking meat?" Rudolph asked, confused. Po and Tigress shook their heads, Rudolph tracked the smell and he saw his left hoof's on fire.

"AGH! HOT!" he screamed, he began jumping on one foot, "HOT! AGH! OH! THAT'S HOT! HOT! AGH!" He accidentally crushed Mantis, "Sorry Mantis!" He hopped around some more before he landed on his back and the flame was out.

"You okay, Rudolph?" Meili asked, kneeling down. Rudolph sat up and breathed out, "I'm okay...just have a hot foot..." Crane and Viper held back their chuckles as Rudolph examined his hoof, Meili pulled out some wet towels and wrapped them around his burned hoof, he slightly winced but Meili began to aid him. She gave him antibiotics and treated the minor burn, she put some bandages around it and he felt a lot better. Rudolph smiled at Meili.

"Thanks," he said. Meili smiled back and said, "Sure. I've been trained in healing people." Rudolph nodded, Meili stood up and said, "Let's get moving."

With that, the warriors and Rudolph began to move once again, they walked down the mountain, not one person said a word, for the time for Tigress to meet her betrothed is almost here. After about a few hours had past, they all come upon a gate with the Shengda Clan's symbol on it. Two rhinoceroses in red guard the gate with spears tight in their grasps. They saw Meili, a flush of relief came over them. As Meili walked forward with Tigress and the others, they bowed to her. She smiled as she bowed back. She walked forward with the others behind her.

"I've brought the lost daughter from the Qianglie Clan," Meili said.

"Very good," said a rhino, "And...who're those with her? King Bao didn't expect more than her." He pointed at Tigress, assuming her to be the one.

"They wouldn't let her go alone, they insisted on it," Meili said, "They told me they're not just friends but family. Let them in."

Meili gave the guards a strong look, the guards looked up at the warriors, and they really want to be with Tigress as they go in. Meili's look got a bit stronger, Rudolph stepped forth and said, "All family sticks together." The guards considered it more. Finally, they gave in.

"Just let the king know they're with you," one guard said. Meili nodded and bowed, "Will do." The guards opened the gate, the warriors bowed and they all walked in. They looked around, it's a village with civilians and soldiers, some are tigers, some are gorillas, and others are rhinos. Tigress looks around with wide eyes, she's not seen another tiger before. Meili looked back at the warriors.

"Stay with me, do not get me in trouble," she said. The warriors nodded, Rudolph began examining the village for any kind of sign of the Ice Crystal, the village was nice, it had some red roofs on the houses, the villagers looked at the warriors as they walked with Tigress. They began whispering about Tigress and how she's the one to end the war, she's the lost one from the Qianglie Clan. Rudolph looked up to see a big palace with red and golden roofs about 5 stories high, it was very wide, it looked fancy with its marble walls, Po was impressed on how the palace looked. They walked across a bridge and up a hill to get to the Palace, they walked across the moat, came upon the huge wooden doors, two more rhino guards were at the doors. Meili bowed and said, "I've brought the lost one from the Qianglie Clan. Those with her are her friends who call themselves family."

"We were told you were bringing only the lost one," one guard said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, but they insisted they come. They wouldn't let her go if they didn't come," Meili said. The guards looked at one another, they didn't know what the king would say about this.

"Look, the guards at the gate let us through, I think it would be wiser to let the king see the lost one sooner than later," Meili reasoned. That did it. The guards opened the doors and let them in. Meili smirked before they all went in, the jaguar began leading them through the Palace to the king. The Five, Po and Rudolph looked around in the Palace in awe, marble walls, marble floors, golden patterns on the polls, shining armor, silver, bronze, and gold, Po whispered "awesome" as they went to the right.

"Now, everyone," Meili said as she led them, "I want you all to be on your best behaviors, King Bao demands respect."

"Will do," said Rudolph. He continued to look around for any signs of the Ice Crystal, but to no avail. Then, they come upon some red and golden doors in the pattern of the Shengda Clan's symbol. Two more rhino guards opened the doors and let them in. They entered a large room with marble walls, ceiling, golden chandeliers hang from the ceiling, lining up with the red carpet the warriors walked on. The warriors saw stairs leading up to a stage that had a red throne on it, red curtains were to the left and right of the throne, and an aging tiger with red and gold robes, and a red Mian Liu on his head, 20 rhinos are by his side. The warriors lined up next to each other and bowed before him.

"You may rise," the king said. The warriors stood up straight with their hands behind their backs.

"Your majesty," Meili said respectfully, "I have brought the lost child betrothed to your son Bojing. Master Tigress from the Jade Palace." Tigress took a step forward, holding in a growl, she looked up at the king and bowed before him. She looked back up him, trying to compose her anger.

"Ah, yes, she looks about 26 years old," Bao said, smiling, "She's a beauty."

Tigress tensed up when he said that, she belongs with Po, not this prince. Bao looked at her friends.

"And are...these her friends?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"More like family," Po said, smiling. Bao smiled and said, "Ah, friends calling themselves family." He stood up and said, "Everyone, the Qianglie Clan leader Guang will be here once the word gets out about Tigress, and we'll be holding the wedding at the Grand Palace to reunite the two clans there."

Tigress really had to hold back a snarl, Po walked up to her and put his hands on her shoulders, Bao looked at Meili and said, "You may go and Tigress must meet her betrothed." Meili bowed and left the room with the warriors, looking back once, feeling sorry for Po and Tigress.

"Cool, I can't wait to meet him," Po said, trying to go with it, while Tigress gave him a deep glare.

"Actually, we're only letting Tigress see him, you must go too," Bao said.

"What?" Po said, before he could start, Rudolph grabbed his arm and said, "Po, let's go."

"Wait," said a voice. The warriors looked up and then their eyes widened when they saw a handsome tiger, his fur shining, he has on silver pants with a silver cape on, he has amber eyes and has a wonderful smile, his teeth are as white as snow.

"Bojing, what're you doing here?" Bao asked.

"Well, I heard voices and I thought my betrothed was here, and it sounded like they were her friends," he said, smiling, "I just thought I'd let them see me if it's all right with you, Father."

"I...I guess it's all right, after all...they're the Furious Five, and...who's the reindeer?" Bao asked.

"Oh! I'm Qing! I'm just a basic servant for the Five and they needed me on this journey!" Rudolph lied.

"Qing?" Bojing asked, confused.

"Oh, he's..." Monkey started, then Rudolph covered his mouth and said, "Hush it! You haven't taken your medicine!" Rudolph winked at Po, Po was confused and Rudolph mouthed out 'Ice crystal'. Po raised his eyebrows, he looked at the king and said, "Yeah um...he is our servant. Nothing special." Po slightly winced when he said that, Rudolph let go of Monkey's mouth as he stood up straight.

"Well, everyone," Bojing said, smiling, "I'm prince Bojing, the son of King Bao right here." He looked at Tigress as he walked down the stairs, "And you, my betrothed, a beauty, I've been waiting 26 years to see your face, and you're a keeper."

Tigress held in a snarl as he walked closer to her, Po and the others felt uneasy with this guy they just _met_ walking over to Tigress _and_ making impressions about her. He slid an arm around her and she tensed up, not feeling comfortable at all. He kissed her paw, making Po's eyes widen he felt hot, Tigress held in a snarl, she doesn't like the way he's eying her and Rudolph saw the anger in Po's eyes. Even the Furious Five look uneasy but are trying to stay on their best behavior.

"Why don't we get to know each other more on a spot of tea?" Bojing offered, "That journey must've been exhausting for you all."

"Sure...that would be great," Rudolph said, Bojing smiled a bit wider and said, "Come on."

Rudolph looked at Po and whispered, "We can't be rude, you know." Po looked away, he's not mad at Rudolph but just upset on what's going on. Bojing slipped his arm around Tigress and began leading the warriors, Po felt even hotter in anger, he's extremely jealous.

_Oh...this may not end well..._ Rudolph thought, knowing he has to find the Ice Crystal, but he's lost contact with everyone, and now Po is being tortured with Tigress being with this tiger of whom Po doesn't seem to like.

**A/N: Oh, Santa's village and the Flyers have been abducted! Rudolph's oblivious and Tigress has met her betrothed. I already don't like him, what about you guys? Well, please tell me in your reviews! :D**


End file.
